


Not Only But Also

by Ozdiva



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen, Joe Franklin, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozdiva/pseuds/Ozdiva
Summary: A/U Anne arrived at Green Gables unexpectedly, but the Cuthberts still need a boy. This story follows the exploits of Anne and her brother Joe.





	1. Chapter 1

Marilla Cuthbert is surprised

 

Matthew Cuthbert, who’s that? She ejaculated. “Where is the boy?”

“There wasn’t any boy,” said Matthew wretchedly. “There was only her.”

“You don’t want me!” Anne cried. “You don’t want me because I’m not a boy!” I might have known it was all too beautiful to last. I might have known nobody really did want me. Oh what shall I do?”

After dinner, which she had been too upset to eat, they sent her to bed. Marilla came back downstairs to discuss the situation with Matthew.

“Well now Marilla, we could keep her and get a boy as well.”

Marilla looked at him quizzically. “I suppose so.” 

“We have enough room and plenty of food. A boy could help me on the farm and Anne could keep you company. Now that she’s here, I can’t bear to send her back. I couldn’t be so heartless. She’s a real interesting little thing.” 

“What good would she be to us?”

“We might be some good to her.”

"Matthew Cuthbert I believe that girl has bewitched you, but what you propose has merit. We could ask her about a good boy to adopt as well.”

Over breakfast they quizzed Anne. “If we kept you, we might adopt a boy as well as Matthew still needs help with the farm work. Were there any suitable boys at the asylum?”

“There was an abundance of them.”

“Can you recommend any?”

“Can I think about it for a bit, it’s a matter of much solemnity.”

Anne considered; it had to be a boy of the right age, and someone she liked, as they would be raised as brother and sister. She went outside to think it over. 

There were four possibilities as she saw it: Joe Franklin was nice enough. He was strong, polite, not too saucy and intelligent. Then there was Jack Wilson, she liked him too, but perhaps he was too cheeky and Marilla might not like it if talked back to her. Robert Murphy was a good boy, but maybe too young at nine. Then there was Thomas Martin he was another good candidate, he was intelligent, handsome and not afraid of work. 

She weighed the pros and cons of each boy, if she got it wrong they might both get turned out. Eventually she had it narrowed down to two boys, she went inside to discuss her choices with Mr and Miss Cuthbert.

“There are two good choices”, she said frankly, “they are the right age, about 11 or 12, they are nice boys. I like them both.”

“Well that’s hardly a consideration for us” retorted Marilla. 

“Well I have to live with them for the rest of my life Miss Cuthbert, I think whether I like them should be a consideration.”

“She has a point Marilla.”

“So who are your choices?”

“Thomas Martin and Joe Franklin, they are both nice boys, I would think they would benefit from living here with us, they are pretty strong and good workers.” 

“Well we can only take one, which is it to be?”

“Miss Cuthbert they are just names to you, but they are people to me, it’s too hard for me to make that decision. Can you just pick one name and go with that?”

“All right Joe Franklin it is. Matthew I'll write to the matron and ask her to send this boy to us.”

***

The Matron of the Hope Asylum was startled the following week to receive this letter:

Mrs Black 

We were surprised last week to receive a girl, Anne Shirley, from your establishment. Our message got garbled, as we in fact wanted a boy. However the mistake was made and we have decided to keep the girl. However, we still require a boy to help my brother with the farm work. We asked Anne to provide a name of a boy to send to us and she supplied two, namely Joe Franklin and Thomas Martin. We would like you to send Joe Franklin over to us by train. In the unlikely event that he has already been adopted we will take Thomas Martin instead.

Marilla Cuthbert (Miss)

Mrs Black sent word out across the grounds for Joe Franklin to come to her office at once.

“Joe, something amazing has happened. As you recall Anne Shirley was adopted recently, apparently her guardians in fact wanted a boy and they have requested that you be sent to them. What do you think?”

Joe sank to the floor, in a stupor. “They want to adopt me?"

“Yes they asked for you by name, I can only assume Anne suggested you. You owe her a debt of gratitude for this favour, as it is a marvellous opportunity you have been granted. I will make the necessary arrangements.” 

***

A week later Matthew and Anne drove to the station again, this time to pick up a boy. As expected he was waiting for them on the platform. He had been put on the train on his own and was told where to alight. 

Anne ran down the station platform and hugged him tight. “Oh Joe, I am so happy to have you here with me. I think it’s all going to work out fine. Mr and Miss Cuthbert are the nicest people, I’ll tell you all about them when we get home. Here’s Mr Cuthbert to take us home.” She blurted out in a rush. “Mr Cuthbert, this is Joe.”  
“Well good afternoon Joe, nice to meet you.” Matthew said kindly.

“Good afternoon to you, Mr Cuthbert. Thank you for agreeing to take me on.” 

“Come this way, the buggy is just along here, shall I take your bag.”

“No it’s fine, Mr Cuthbert, I can manage.” 

Joe looked around at all the greenery in somewhat of a daze. Anne bubbled along next to him very happy with the way her life was panning out. 

“I’ll point out all the sights along the way Joe. This is such a beautiful part of the world. Isn’t it Mr Cuthbert?”

Mr Cuthbert seemed to be a man of few words as he just smiled and nodded. Joe rather wished Anne would be quiet for just a moment; he needed time to process all the life around him. 

Anne pointed out The White Way of Delight, an avenue of blossoming apple trees and The Lake of Shining Waters, just a pond as far as Joe could see. She did have a romantic way about her. He’d never seen her quite like this, but then there wasn’t much to be excited about at the asylum. Joe for his part was mostly silent. There was too much space; he didn’t feel quite comfortable out in it. He was glad he had the buggy and the comforting quiet presence of Mr Cuthbert. He thought he might like working for this man. 

Eventually Mr Cuthbert drew the buggy to a stop and pointed out down the hill to a pretty house with green gables nestled in a valley. “That’s home, that’s Green Gables.”   
“Isn’t it perfectly splendid Joe? Have you ever seen anything as beautiful? That’s our home.” 

It did look beautiful Joe had to agree. In fact he’d never heard of any description of heaven being better than this. He gulped a bit and felt tears come to his eyes. He wiped them away roughly before anyone noticed.

Anne jumped down and opened the gate for them and the horses trotted into the yard. Joe could see a tall woman with grey hair done up in a little bun walk out of the house. 

“Miss Cuthbert, this is Joe.”

“Good afternoon Joe, welcome to Green Gables.”

“Good afternoon ma’am. Thank you for agreeing to adopt me.”

“Come inside now, I have some afternoon tea for us all.”

Joe walked into the house, it was simple enough but it seemed like a palace to his eyes. It was clean for one thing, there was barely a speck of dirt anywhere, Miss Cuthbert must be a stickler for housework he guessed at once.

“Joe, this will be your room.” Miss Cuthbert directed him to a room off the kitchen. Mr Cuthbert is located next door. Put your bag down and come out to wash.”

Joe barely had time to look around at his surroundings; he would examine it later. For now he was hungry and afternoon tea beckoned. He hoped it would be tasty. 

After washing at the pump, they sat down at the table. Miss Cuthbert served raspberry tarts, ginger snaps and apples, with tea for the adults and milk for the children.

Joe hesitantly took a ginger snap from the plate, but Miss Cuthbert offered the plate of raspberry tarts too, “take a couple Joe, I’m sure you’re famished after your long day.” Like Anne, Joe was too thin. She would make it her mission to fatten these poor waifs up. 

The tarts were nicer than anything Joe had ever eaten. He ate them quickly and wanted to lick his fingers afterwards, but thought that might not be polite. He wiped his hands on his pants instead. 

“Anne you might like to show Joe around the property before dinner.” Marilla suggested.

“C’mon Joe, this is ever such a lovely place.” Joe followed her out the door and to the barn. “They have cows, horses, goats, pigs and chickens, Joe. I expect you’ll get to know them all soon enough. You look a bit pale Joe, are you all right?”

“I just need to sit down for a bit, Anne. It’s all a bit much to take in right now. When I woke up this morning I didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this.”

“Oh yes, I absolutely understand, do you want to go and lie down for a bit?” 

“Would that be all right? I won’t get into trouble will I?”

“Oh no, not at all. Miss Cuthbert is strict enough, but she sees sense. I’ll just tell her you need a rest.” They made their way back to the house. Marilla was surprised to see them back so soon. “Miss Cuthbert, Joe has had a big day, he needs to rest for a bit.”

“Yes of course, can I get you anything else Joe?”

“No, that’s all right thank you Miss Cuthbert. I just …”

Lord, the boy looks like he might faint, she thought as she watched him walk into his room and close the door. “Is he all right Anne?” Marilla enquired. 

“I think it’s been a big day for him, that’s all. He just needs time to adjust.” 

“Just so, just so. Can you come and give me a hand with dinner then.”

Joe lay in his bed thinking, just this morning he had woken up in his asylum bed in a draughty room with a too thin blanket and now he was lying in his own room, on a soft bed with as many blankets as he could ever wish for, he nodded off to sleep, hoping it wasn’t all a dream.


	2. Hopeless Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe Franklin joins Anne at Green Gables

Hopeless Town

Hopetown Asylum was anything but. Nicknamed Hopeless Asylum by its inhabitants, it was a place of little hope and no joy. Joe Franklin had lived at Hopeless for many years. He had been left there when his parents died in a coach accident when he was six months old. A horse bolted, and the wayward carriage ran over his parents killing them outright. Joe was thrown clear by his panicked mother. He was found lying a few yards away from his dead parents, staring straight up with his big brown eyes. He grinned a big toothy smile at the person who came to pick him up. 

“Aw gee, he’s a cutie pie, wish we could keep him?”

“Well we can’t and that’s a fact. He’s gotta go to the orphanage, they can look after him there.”

He was placed in Hopeless then and grew up within its unfeeling walls; never knowing the love of his poor parents. At two he moved from the infant nursery to the toddler’s room. He was brought up by older children, mostly girls, who were themselves undernourished and overworked. To them he was just another squalling mouth. He learnt not to cry when he was unhappy, nothing ever came of it. He made a few friends, but it seemed to him that they were usually adopted out and he never heard from them again. Sometimes they died of illnesses that ravaged the asylum, such as the diphtheria epidemic when he was six. He stopped making close associations after friends left him either from death or adoption. 

When he was eight he moved up into the boys’ dormitory. If it were possible, this was worse. The age range was from eight upwards. The big boys made the younger ones run errands, beat them and sometimes did worse things. At night the place was pretty well ungoverned, giving free reign to the abusers.

A few months earlier a red headed girl came to live at the asylum. He wasn’t particularly interested new children arrived all the time. This girl was unusual though, she had a spark about her that you didn’t usually see in an orphan. She used big words, in fact he wasn’t always sure what she was talking about.

Boys and girls their age didn’t have much to do with each other, they slept apart, why he wasn’t sure, but the Matron sure took it seriously. Any child found out of bounds in the wrong bedroom was walloped and deprived of dinner, such as it was. Sometimes the food was so awful that going without was a mercy.

Despite this, he became aware, as did the rest of the asylum population, of this girl, Anne. She was forever getting into trouble and back-talking the matron. He rather admired her spirit. He made a point of sidling up to her whenever he got the chance. Anne had an excellent imagination and would spin stories when she was supposed to be doing chores. If you worked next to her she made the job and the time fly by. Some of the other kids thought she was stuck up and teased her for her imagination, but Joe thought she was marvelous. Anyone who brought a spark of joy to bleak Hopeless was all right in his book.

So, he was devastated all over again; when much to everyone’s surprise she was adopted out. That didn’t happen all that often to eleven-year-old girls. He assumed she be a scullery made or unpaid servant to some woman with too many children, he knew she’d done that before. Hopeless seemed particularly sad without her around.  
Then a miracle occurred, and the word came to him that the Matron wanted to see him. He was fearful, no one went to see the Matron for happy reasons. But then she said the words he had barely dared dream of:

“Joe, something amazing has happened. As you recall Anne Shirley was adopted recently, apparently her guardians in fact wanted a boy and they have requested that you be sent to them.”

Joe couldn’t help it, he sank to the floor. “They want to adopt me?”

“Yes, they asked for you by name. You’ll have to make your own way there, I will make the arrangements.”

So, the next day he was packing his meagre possessions in an old bad before walking out the gate and boarding a train. He hadn’t spent much time on his own, he had always been surrounded by people, but he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers on account of nervousness.

Still he was very relieved to see Anne Shirley at the train station as soon as he alighted the train. Her familiar red hair shone out like a beacon. Anne threw her arms around him and told him how pleased she was to see him again and introduced him to Mr Cuthbert.IT seemed his luck had changed, maybe he could hope again.


	3. The Trumpet to the Morn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has arrived at Green Gables and Anne shows him around.

The Trumpet to the Morn

Cockadoodle Dooo. Cockadoodle Dooo.

The cock crowing woke Joe up the next morning. He was mystified, he’d never heard the sound before, and he had no idea what it could be. At first, he was confused about where he was. Then it all came rushing back; he was in Avonlea with Anne and the Cuthberts. He felt an all too familiar grumbling in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully breakfast would be satisfying this morning, it usually wasn’t at Hopeless. He could hear people stirring outside, so he got dressed and opened his door to see Mr Cuthbert transferring milk from a small container to a larger one. Miss Cuthbert was by the stove and Anne was nowhere to be seen. Joe stood in his doorway for a bit, not sure of his place. Marilla glanced up and saw him standing there. “Good morning Joe, did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you Miss Cuthbert. My bed is very warm and comfortable.”

“We’re about to have breakfast. Sit down at the table. We’re having eggs and bacon. I’ll just call Anne.” 

They all sat down and served themselves fried egg and bacon from platters on the table. There were big glasses of fresh milk for Anne and himself. Joe thought the bacon smelt delicious. There seemed to be an enormous amount of food for everyone, he couldn’t see how the four of them could consume it all. He took a small helping, but Marilla encouraged him to take more. “You’re too think Joe, we need to fatten you up, take some more bacon and another egg and here is some toast.” The food was delicious, and he ate enthusiastically, Marilla kept piling more food on his plate until he couldn’t eat another thing. Anne was doing her best to keep up, but she was full before him. The Cuthberts looked satisfied, it did Marilla’s heart proud to see him eat so heartily. “That was a good breakfast Joe.” Joe couldn’t remember the last time he had been allowed to eat his fill. As he was eating he asked about the strange noise that woke him up.

The Cuthberts laughed, not unkindly, at the question. “That’s a rooster crowing Joe. He’s our alarm clock. He’ll wake you every morning.” Matthew explained. 

“I’ll be happy to introduce you, Joe.” Anne said helpfully.

“Miss Cuthbert, would you like me to help you with the dishes?” Joe offered.

“Not today Joe. Tomorrow we’ll put you to work helping Matthew, but today we want you to get acclimatized. Anne will help you.”

Breakfast eaten, Anne took Joe’s hand and led him out to the chicken coop to introduce him to the rooster. “He’s beautiful Anne.” He was indeed, he was a big bird, with a red crest on the top of his head, and a red dangly bit under his chin, a big long tail of black and orange feathers down his neck, black glossy feathers down his chest and red and orange ones down his back. “That’s called his comb”, said Anne pointing at his chest “and that’s the wattle”, she said pointing at the bit under his beak.

“Does he really make that noise every morning?” Joe asked.

“Yup, and during the day too. He’s very noisy.” Anne replied, “He’s the big boss , or so he thinks. C’mon, I’ll show you around. Have you ever milked a cow?”

“No, I’ve never seen a cow.”

“Oh, they’re beautiful.” Anne led Joe out to the barn, they said hello to the horse on the way. “This is Belle,” said Anne “I named her. The Cuthberts just called her mare. That seemed too sad to me; she needed a name. Here is the cow. What shall we name her?”

“I dunno, I’ve never named anything before.”

“Traditionally cows are called Daisy. Does she look like a Daisy to you?”

Joe was silent; it looked like a cow, not a flower. The cow looked up at their approach and Anne took this as affirmation that Daisy was indeed her name. She led him up the ladder to the top of the barn; it was full of hay. Joe sneezed. 

“It’s dusty isn’t it.”

“Yep. Tell me Anne what are the Cuthberts like, why didn’t either of them get married?”

“I don’t know Joe, I think it must be a tragical story of unrequited love, though.” She paused for a moment thinking of it.

“Are they nice?”

“Miss Cuthbert is a bit strict. She’s always cleaning the house; she doesn’t like it if I make a mess. She’s pretty religious too, always talking about God, but she’s really kind.” She added, as Joe looked a bit worried. “I think she’s just not used to having children around.”

“And what about Mr Cuthbert?”

“Oh he’s lovely. I don’t have as much to do with him. I’m inside and he’s out here tending to the farm, but what from what I’ve seen of him, he’s like a kindred spirit. I think you’ll get on fine with him.”

Joe rubbed his stomach, “Ouf that was a big breakfast, I don’t think I’ve ever had so much to eat in one go.”

Anne giggled, “They think we’re too skinny, I overheard Miss Cuthbert talking to Mrs Lynde, saying that she thinks I need fattening up, and she’s just the person to do it.” 

“Who’s Mrs Lynde?”

“Oh, she’s their neighbour. She’s very nosy; I bet you meet her before too long. You’re handsome though, Joe, you should be fine. She said my hair was as red as carrots and that they didn’t pick me for my looks. I’m afraid I was a bit rude back.”

Joe thought about Anne’s reactions at Hopeless to people who were mean to her and thought he could picture the scene.  
They could hear Miss Cuthbert calling them in, so they climbed the ladder and ran over to the house. 

Marilla watched the children run out to the chicken coop and went back to washing the breakfast dishes. Joe was too thin and small for his age, like Anne. But she meant to feed them well. He seemed to like his breakfast and that was encouraging. Maybe with good food and fresh air, they would grow.

As expected, the next thing she knew Rachel Lynde was knocking at the door. “What’s this I hear Marilla? Don’t tell me you’ve gone and got yourself another orphan? Are you insane, didn’t you pay any attention to my advice last week?”

“Well Rachel, Matthew couldn’t bear to send Anne back to the asylum, and I admit she’s a nice little thing. But we still needed someone to help him run the farm. We decided to adopt a boy as well. We have plenty of space here, so it’s really no extra bother.”

“So, in the space of two weeks, you’ve gone from being childless to having two children, why stop there?”

“That’s about the sum of it Rachel. Do you think we’re biting off more than we can chew?”

“Well maybe you are at that, but what do I know. I’ve only brought up ten children myself? Of course, I had them spread out over two decades, not all at once. Those teenage years are tricky Marilla. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll give me plenty of advice Rachel. Whether I ask for it or not.” She muttered under her breath. “Do you want to meet the boy? His name is Joe.”

“Yes, you had better introduce us.”

Marilla went out the back door and called out to Anne and Joe to come in and after a minute she saw them running across the yard. 

“Joe, I want to introduce you to our neighbour Mrs Lynde.”

Joe stood up tall and looked Mrs Lynde straight in the eye. “Good morning Mrs Lynde.” Rachel liked what she saw. Joe was a handsome boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He was too thin, like Anne, but she supposed Marilla would soon fix that up.

“Pleased to meet you Joe.” She replied. “What do you think of Green Gables then?”

“It’s the nicest place I’ve ever been, Mrs Lynde.”

“I was just going to serve Mrs Lynde some morning tea children, would you like to take some raspberry tarts out to the barn?” Marilla offered.

“Yes please, Miss Cuthbert.” Anne replied. 

“But we’ve only just finished breakfast, Anne. Now she’s feeding us more?” Joe said when they returned to the barn laden with yet more food.

“I know” giggled Anne, “there’s so much food here. Imagine what the children at Hopeless would say if they could see us now?”

At the mention of Hopeless, Joe thought back to the legions of small children in dirty clothes waiting in line for a meagre breakfast. He shuddered, looking around him at the barn with all the hay and the animals below and looked out at the fields beyond. “Is this paradise, Anne?”

“I dunno, but it must be pretty close, Joe.”

“Do you think Mrs Lynde liked me?”

“I guess so, you didn’t call her names, so you did better’n me at any rate. Here have a tart, they’re delicious. Miss Cuthbert is a wonderful baker.” Joe eyed them, still full from his breakfast barely an hour before. “Go on.”

He took a nibbled at the corner of one and before he knew it he had eaten the whole thing. “Oh my” he said with his mouth of the crumbly pastry. “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. These are amazing, why did we only get two each?”

“Pop down to the kitchen and ask for more then, I’m sure she’ll oblige.”

“I couldn’t Anne.”

“Go on, I dare you.” But Joe wouldn’t budge. Anne jumped up and ran back down to the kitchen. Marilla was happy to see her and happier still when Anne reported that Joe wanted more tarts. “Why didn’t he ask himself?”

“He’s a bit shy and asking for more got you into trouble at the Asylum.”

“Oh you poor things, here take the whole plate.”

“Say Anne, why did you pick me to join you?” Joe asked after they had eaten a few more tarts each.

“I thought of a few boys Joe. You and Jack Wilson, Robert Murphy and Thomas Martin. I thought Jack was a bit cheeky and Robert is too young. So it was between you and Thomas. I admit I couldn’t decide between you two, so I left it up to the Cuthberts and they picked you.”

“But why did you think I could even be a candidate?”

“Well even though you’d been at Hopeless forever, you weren’t bowed down by the system and you were nice to me. Some of the kids seemed to hate me, but you were happy to listen to my crazy stories. It’s nice to have a willing audience. I thought you would make a good brother.”

Joe looked at her in amazement, he hadn’t thought of it that way. This beautiful, wonderful girl would be his sister. His prospects were looking up.


	4. Children are Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe settles into Green Gables

Children are Gifts

Matthew Cuthbert was shocked to find after all this time, that he was father to two children. His daughter Anne was a romantic. She saw magic wherever she looked and insisted on sharing it with whomever was nearby. He adored her from the first moment he saw her beautiful red hair. He wished he could persuade Anne that her hair was stunning; she was so set against it. She talked non-stop, either about real or imagined things. Matthew knew it drove his sister slightly demented, but he thought it was charming. Anne didn’t need much feedback from him either, she was just happy to prattle away to him. Truth be told, he didn’t always listen to every word, it was just nice to have the sound of her nearby.

His son Joe was quieter. He had a tendency to whistle when he worked. It was a cheerful sound or sometimes he broke into song instead. Joe had a good singing voice, so Matthew enjoyed listening to either form of music, it made the day pass quicker. Joe was much more down to earth than Anne. He had a practicality that Matthew admired in one so young. Admittedly he knew nothing about farm work when he arrived, but he worked hard, while Matthew patiently explained each task to him. 

Initially Joe was hesitant around the animals, particularly the cows. Matthew enjoyed teaching him how to milk. You had to grip the teats with just the right amount of force. It was interesting, Matthew could hardly remember learning the trick himself; and initially found it difficult to explain it to Joe. They sat next to each other on milking stools and Matthew put his large hands over Joe’s smaller ones and together they found the sweet spot. After a couple of goes Joe was milking as though he’d done it all his life. Matthew showed Joe how to harness the horses, one for the ploughing and one for the buggy. The ploughing horse, Ben, was a strong, somewhat stubborn, beast. But once he got going he could pull the plough for hours at a time.

The only problem Joe faced was that the hayloft gave him hay fever. He’d try to fork the hay up there in the loft with the motes of dust floating in the sunlight streaming through the chinks in the walls, it was pretty, but deadly. Matthew could hear him sneezing constantly. He wasn’t as badly affected below where the animals were, but there was something about the piles of hay in close quarters that affected poor Joe. He went through masses of handkerchiefs and Marilla had to make sure he had a constant supply. Sometimes his nose and eyes would be streaming so hard that he’d be practically blind and they’d have to bathe his face before dinner.

“I think I’ll fork the hay from now on, Joe.” Matthew offered at the end of a particularly bad day. “That’s not such an issue when you’re helping me with everything else.”

“That’s a good idea Matthew,” said Marilla as she held a wet towel to Joe’s streaming eyes, “he can’t go on like this”. Joe looked at them both through slitted eyelids. He hated to disappoint them, but he didn’t think he could face the hayloft again. Marilla squeezed his shoulders in sympathy, “No matter Joe, we know you want to help, but the hayloft is no place for you.” She sent him to bed after another massive dinner with a cold towel pressed to his eyes.

“Apart from the hay, how’s he going Matthew?”

“He’s wonderful, he has a natural affinity with the animals and I like to hear him whistling around the place. He’s not shy of a good day’s work either. I’ll just have to look after the feeding myself. That’s nothing new.”

They had asked Joe about his background shortly after he had arrived and he had told them his short, sad story. How his parents had been killed so suddenly and left him all alone in the world. He didn’t go into much detail about Hopeless, as if he wanted to put that behind him. Matthew thought the unspoken details said more than could be put into words. Anne had given them some information too, it sounded like a grim place.

Around the same time the siblings had told the children that they preferred to be called by their Christian names. “Matthew and Marilla will do for us, Anne and Joe.” Anne’s immediate response was to ask if she could call them Aunt and Uncle, but Marilla didn’t believe in calling people names that didn’t belong to them. Joe made no such request Marilla noticed, somewhat relieved. In fact she saw him shoot a look of incredulity at Anne when she asked, as if to say don’t push it Anne.

One morning after he had been there a few weeks Joe shyly walked up to Marilla as she was fixing breakfast, still in his nightshirt. “Not dressed yet Joe?”

“My pants are too small Marilla.”

“Oh, all that food you’ve been tucking away is finally starting to have an effect is it?” 

She called to Matthew, “Joe’s clothes don’t fit him anymore. Please lend him some, until I get a chance to run something up for him.” Matthew’s shirt and pants were too big, but Joe cinched up the trousers with a belt and rolled up the sleeves.

“Well that will have to do for now, Joe, but I’ll measure you for a set of your own. Anne and I will go to town this morning to buy some material.”

After dinner he had to stand in front of her almost naked, wearing nothing but Matthew’s underwear, while she measured him for a new set of clothes. Anne was reading by the fire and she noticed his new muscles and brown limbs. She looked down at herself, Marilla had made her a new dress shortly after she had arrived, it was as plain as anything, but at least it was far more comfortable than her last dress. She didn’t think that old thing would have lasted her long anyway. Marilla loved nothing more than feeding her and Joe masses of delicious food, so they were both putting on weight.

After a day wearing Matthew’s clothes, Joe was pleased to put on the trousers and shirt Marilla had made for him. He had never had new clothes before, everything he’d ever worn had been a hand me down. “I’ve made them a bit too big, Joe, you’ve room to grow. Let me know when they’re getting too small next time, rather than leaving it til it’s too late.” She smiled at him in the candlelight to let him know she wasn’t cross. 

The Cuthberts were so kind to Anne and him. He felt safe at Green Gables in a way he never had at Hopeless. With their gentle quiet nature he felt at home sooner than he expected. Memories of Hopeless were fading into the background. 

Matthew looked around the table one night as Marilla and Anne were serving chicken pie for dinner. The glow of the candle illuminated the room as usual, but the chatter and hubbub made a welcome change to the quiet nights he and Marilla had endured up until a couple of months ago. After dinner, if he had the energy, Joe had taken to leading them in a song. It was a cheerful way to end the day. Matthew and Marilla smiled to each other; the children had bought the house to life.


	5. Hopeless by Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is unable to help with the harvest so he runs back to the asylum.

It was harvest time and the air about Avonlea was thick with dust and pollen, it created a haze over the town and its surrounds, as everyone was busy cutting hay to feed their stock over the next year. Joe was suffering. His sneezes were the least of it, his eyes and nose were streaming and he couldn’t get any relief. Worst of all there was no way he could help Matthew. It was such a lot of work for the older man and Joe felt useless. If he even attempted to help, he was rendered helpless by his constant sneezing and was nearly blinded by his streaming eyes, his eyelids closing in protest. 

He confided to Anne that he felt worse than inept. “I don’t think they’ll keep me if I can’t help out now, Anne. This is the most important time on the farm and I’m useless. “

“Don’t be silly Joe, you’re more than a pair of hands to them, we’re their kin now.” 

But it was no use, as the days went on Joe watched poor Matthew coming in from the harvest all dusty and exhausted and felt increasingly guilty. He was eating their food, but not contributing in any way. 

One night it was too awful for him and he packed his few possessions and stole away into the night, meaning to return to Hopeless, for that is how he felt. 

* * *

The next morning Marilla called the children to breakfast but only Anne appeared. “Where is Joe?” Marilla enquired, she opened his bedroom door and found the bed unslept in. “He’s gone! Do you know anything Anne?”

“He was upset that he couldn’t contribute to the harvest, he feels just terrible about that.”

“Oh, the poor lad. We don’t care about that at all. Doesn’t he realise he’s one of the family now. He’s not just here for the work he performs.”

Matthew returned from milking the cow and Marilla explained the situation. Matthew looked shocked. “I suppose I’ll have to go after him.”

“No, you stay and continue the harvest, Matthew. Anne and I will go fetch Joe home. Where do you think Joe will have gone, Anne?”

“I think he’s gone back to Hopeless.”

“Hopeless? Where’s that?”

“Oh, that’s the nickname we had for the Hopetown Asylum, Marilla. There wasn’t any hope to be found there. I think he might think as he’s hopeless, that’s the place for him.”

Tears came to Marilla’s eyes on thinking her boy was so miserable. “Matthew, give Anne and I a lift to the station, we’re going to fetch him back.” She commanded. The women quickly packed a bag each and Matthew hitched the horse to the buggy and they were off before they knew it.

Marilla was fretting on the train, she was was so concerned about Joe, she barely had any time to think about the journey ahead. She had taken the train before, but never the ferry off the island. 

Anne was shocked to see the normally stoic Marilla so agitated. Marilla kept asking, “Do you think he’ll be all right? He’s only young; he doesn’t know what he’s doing. I hate to think of him being so upset. Why didn’t he talk to us?” and Anne was doing her best to placate her. 

Once they got to the port, Anne had to negotiate the ticket buying, Marilla was in such a state, she had never been on the ferry before. She was quite distressed. Anne led her up the gangplank and they sat down in the cabin. Anne almost wished she could have slapped Marilla; she was getting somewhat hysterical with the stress. Instead she took Marilla’s hands in her own and said “Marilla, calm down, calm down. We are on the way now. It won’t be long.” Marilla looked at her with wild eyes “Just breathe slow deep breaths.” Before long Marilla did feel better. “Thank you Anne. I’m all right now.” 

* * *

The tall gates of the asylum loomed over the driveway. Anne felt quite faint at the sight of them. She could almost feel the oppression upon her soul. She clutched Marilla’s hand and whispered, “Don’t leave me here.” 

Marilla glanced down at her and squeezed her hand back “You won’t be, I promise.”

They got out of the cab at the front door and Marilla rang the doorbell, a deep chiming could be heard throughout the grounds. The door opened and an unpleasant aroma leaked out, a smell of unwashed bodies, overcooked cabbage and overall depression. Marilla tried to breathe through her mouth. “Yeah, what do ya want?” asked the ill-dressed girl at the door, “Are ya bringin’ ‘er back? Isn’t she any good then?”

Marilla held onto poor Anne’s hand even tighter as Anne pressed to her side, and replied, “No, we would like to see the Matron please.”

“All right, this way. You can wait in here til I fetch ‘er.” The girl gestured towards a waiting room.

The room was small, dark and pokey. The sounds of the asylum could be heard all around, children shrieking; doors being banged, and general hubbub. They waited a while until the Matron appeared. “What seems to be the matter? I don’t want her back. Too much trouble, that one.”   
Marilla stood up and addressed this unpleasant woman “No, I’m not bringing Anne back here, but our boy Joe may have returned. I would like to see him please.”

“Oh Joe, yes he returned yesterday, ungrateful wretch. I tried to do right by him and see where it got me. I’ll fetch him for ya.” She turned around and screeched at the top of her voice “Someone send Joe Franklin to me.” They waited for about five minutes and saw Joe appear around the corner. Marilla stood up. Joe took one look at them and bolted in the opposite direction. “Can I go after him Marilla?” Anne asked. 

“Certainly.”

Anne ran after Joe, she had a fair idea of the places he might end up. He wasn’t in the washhouse, but he was in the bathhouse, hidden behind the water heater. He heard her footsteps and called, “Go away.”

“Joe.”

“No, I’m staying here.”

“Joe, Marilla just wants to talk to you, please. She’s really upset you left.” 

*Silence*

“Joe, as soon as she saw you’d left, she commanded Matthew to take us to the station, she didn’t even hesitate one moment. She loves you Joe.”

*Muffled sob*

“You don’t want to stay here Joe, it’s as awful as I remembered it, worse maybe.”

Joe’s tear streaked face appeared from behind the water heater. “It is.” 

“Just come and talk with her Joe.”

Anne led Joe back to the receiving room where Marilla was waiting. Marilla stood up. Joe stood in front of her. The matron said “Finally. Joe, I want you to apologise to Miss Cuthbert for being so ungrateful.”

“I’m sorry.” Joe said quietly. 

Marilla looked at the Matron, “You may leave us now Mrs Black.” 

Mrs Black was not used to being ordered about in her domain, but she did as Marilla bid; she had a way about her that brooked no dispute. 

Marilla shuddered, “Ugh that woman…” and looked at Joe.

“I really am very sorry Marilla.”

“Joe, there’s nothing to be sorry for, come and sit by me.”

“I am sorry though, I’m useless at home, I see poor Matthew after a day’s work, he looks exhausted and I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” He broke down in tears. Marilla saw his distress and pulled his sobbing body in for a hug. 

“So, you can’t help Matthew at harvest, Joe. We can work around that. You help him in more ways than just the harvest though Joe. He says he loves having you around, he loves to hear you whistling all day long, you make the day pass much faster and anyway you’re more to us than just a pair of hands. You’re our son now Joe. We couldn’t imagine life without you.” 

The boy sobbed on her shoulder until slowly his sobs turned to hiccups and stopped altogether. Marilla pulled out her handkerchief and held it out to him. He blew his nose on it heartily and tried to hand it back. Marilla waved it back at him to let him know he could keep it. 

“Joe, go and fetch your belongings, we’re taking you home.” 

“But Mrs Black…”

“I’ll sort out Mrs Black. From what I’ve seen of it, this place isn’t fit to raise pigs. I couldn’t leave you here Joe.” 

Three quarters of the Cuthbert family walked out of Hopeless Asylum with their heads held high. No Cuthbert would ever cross its threshold again. 

* * *

Back at the port they had a few hours to fill before their ferry left. Marilla took them to a café for lunch and afterwards they looked at the shops. Joe lingered over a fiddle at a pawnbroker’s. He loved music and though he didn’t know how to play the fiddle, thought he could learn easily enough. Anne tapped Marilla on the shoulder and pointed at Joe. “Look Marilla, he’d love that fiddle, he’d never ask you for it though, he’s too humble.” 

Marilla walked up to the pawnbroker and enquired as to the cost. She didn’t know anything about the instrument or what constituted a good price, but she bought it all the same. She walked over to Joe and told him it was his. He looked up at her his eyes shining “For real?” 

“Yes, but mind you’ll have to practice it and play it for us every night now.” 

“Oh Marilla, I surely will.” He caressed the instrument and then watched as the pawnbroker placed it in a case. He threw in some sheet music and an instruction book for free. 

* * *

Matthew was delighted to see his entire family return the next day. He had spent a lonely night alone in the quiet house. 

That night as Joe attempted to make the fiddle sound less like a tortured cat and more like the sort of thing you could dance to; Marilla spoke to Matthew about their experience. “Matthew the children call that place Hopeless and I can see why. It was horrible. I’m just so happy we could rescue the two of them. I’d have every child here if we could.”

Matthew laughed, “Don’t let Rachel Lynde hear you. She’d think you’ve gone stark raving mad, Marilla.”


	6. A Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred Wright takes Joe fishing.

A Fishing Trip

Over dinner one night, Matthew announced that he planned to go to town to run some errands the next day. “Perhaps you children would like to accompany him?” Marilla suggested. A chance to go to town? Anne was excited, but Joe was slightly apprehensive, his knowledge of towns was limited.

The cock woke them up as usual. Joe smiled whenever he heard it, recalling his initial confusion. Where once he had been worried by it, he now recognized it like an old friend. He wished it would sleep in for an extra half hour though. Still Marilla always had a hearty breakfast for him and that was something to look forward to. She believed in fortification for the day ahead. Joe was always happy to oblige her by eating his fill. 

Marilla closed the gate behind the buggy and waved at them as they drove up the road towards town. The journey was pleasant, Anne chatted inconsequentially about the scenery and whatever else came into her mind. She did love to talk, Joe admired that in her, but sometimes he could enjoy silences as well. The good thing about Anne though, was that she was quite happy to chat away without any input from the people around her. Matthew and Joe could just tune out and prattle away and both men did just that. 

The town was bustling, street urchins ran about in bare feed. The road was dusty after a long summer. Street hawkers plied their trade, calling out to potential customers “Eels, buy your spitched eels here!” The paper boys called out “Local man is tried for theft!” There was a boy cleaning shoes and young women hanging around laneway corners. Joe didn’t like to think what they were doing there.

Matthew drew the buggy up by the General Store. “I’m going to buy some farm equipment here, you’re welcome to join me, or you can go exploring, whatever you like.”

“Let’s explore for a bit. It’s not often I get to see new places.” Joe was shy, but he felt emboldened with Anne by his side. “I’ll see you back here in an hour then.” Matthew suggested. 

Main Street was not long, but the children spent a good ten minutes investigating each store front. Anne liked the dress shops. She was particularly attracted to the puffy sleeves of the dresses in the window of the dress shop. “Marilla refuses to make me a dress like that. I’m sure she could if she wanted to. I don’t know what she has against them?” Joe did think they looked pretty, most of the ladies he could see were dressed in far nicer clothes than Anne. Joe wasn’t particularly interested in anything on offer, but he was happy to spend time in Anne’s company. She had a knack of turning any dully afternoon into an adventure. 

They walked back to the carriage after they had exhausted all that the little town had to offer. Matthew was sitting up in the buggy. “I’m sorry we’re late, Matthew.” Joe apologized.

“It’s no matter, I got my errands completed sooner than expected is all. Look there’s Fred Wright and his father. I’ll introduce you, Fred will be going to the same school as you both.” Matthew called out to the Wrights. “I’d like to introduce our new charges, Anne Shirley and Joe Franklin. They’ll be going to school with young Fred.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Robert Wright said kindly.

“I’m going fishing tomorrow.” Fred announced. “Would you care to join me, Joe?”

“May I Matthew?” 

“Of course, that sounds perfect.”

“Wonderful, I’ll come by around 2.00 pm then. Do you have any gear?”

“No, can you lend him some?” Matthew replied, anticipating Joe’s next question. 

“Sure, I’ll bring them along tomorrow.”

At dinner that night, Marilla and Matthew filled Joe in on what little they knew about the Wright family. “They’re new to Avonlea, Joe. Mr Wright is a farmer too. They have two children. Fred’s sister is older, she’s moved to Charlottetown. Fred will be at school with you both.”

The next afternoon there was a knock on the door. Marilla opened it to see a well-laden Fred Wright standing there. He had two fishing rods, a net and a bucket for any fish they might catch. “Good afternoon Fred, I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. I am Miss Cuthbert.”

“Good afternoon Miss Cuthbert, is Joe in? I hoped he could come fishing with me.”

“Just wait here a minute, I’ll fetch him.” Marilla walked back into the house and called out to Joe, “Fred is here to take you fishing.”

Joe appeared out of his room and walked over to greet Fred. “Great, let’s go.”

“I have a picnic for you boys to take. I expect you’ll be bringing dinner home for us.” Marilla announced as she placed the picnic basket in Joe’s hands. Joe took the basket and a fishing rod, hoping he could oblige Marilla, and Fred carried the rest. It was a short walk to the pond. Neither boy spoke much on the way. They sat down on the dock and Fred showed Joe how to bait his hook and cast it into the water. “Now we wait.” He announced. 

“Do you think Marilla was serious? What if I don’t catch anything?”

“Nah, she’ll know fishing is a matter of luck rather than skill.”

They settled in for a spell. “Dad said you were an orphan?”

“Yes, I was only six months old when my parents were killed.”  
“Where did you live after that?”

“At the Hopetown Asylum. We christened it Hopeless, that might give you an idea about it.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t want to go into details about it, I want to put it all behind me, but I will say that until I came to live at Green Gables, I never and I mean never, ate my fill of anything. I always left the table hungry.”

Fred’s jaw slowly dropped open. His parents weren’t rich by any means, but he always got enough to eat. 

“Did you go to school here last year? Do you know anyone who’ll be there?” Joe enquired. A bit of foreknowledge could prove useful.

“Yes, we arrived here at the beginning of the year, so I met everyone. There’s Moody Spurgeon, Billy Andrews, Charlie Sloane. Gilbert Blythe has been away, but they all seem to like him too. I think they’re eagerly anticipating his return. Hey! Look your lines twitching, I think you’ve hooked something.”

Fred showed Joe how to land the fish and soon enough there was a large lake trout splashing around in the bucket. Fred whistled, “That’s a nice fish. Miss Cuthbert will be impressed, that’s your dinner swimming there. I’m a bit hot after all that, must be time for a swim.”

“Um, I can’t swim.” Joe admitted.

“Oh. Well you can paddle at the edge. I can teach you.”

“I never had the opportunity to learn.”

“That’s all right, but you’re living on an island now. You’ve gotta be able to swim.”

Fred stripped off his clothes and jumped in. The water felt deliciously cool after the heat of his fish catching exertions. “C’mon, It’s beautiful in here.”

Joe hovered, he’d never been naked in front of anyone here in Avonlea and he was wary of the water. What if he got in over his head? It would be terrible if he drowned before he got to present Marilla with his fish. 

“C’mon, don’t be scared. I’ll look after you.” Fred encouraged. 

Joe shyly took off his clothes and tentatively tip-toed into the water. It was freezing. “It’ll take forever if you go in that way. Here.” Fred splashed at him. “Ya gotta jump, get it over with.” But Joe took his time walking into the unfamiliar environment. It was cold, and the mud on the bottom felt squishy on his feet. It was a strange sensation, but not completely unpleasant either.

“Hey! Quit splashing, I’m getting in.” 

Fred ceased his splashes for a moment but couldn’t resist one more go at it. He grinned at his tentative friend. Eventually Joe was waist deep in the water and there he stopped. “Is that it? Is that as far as you’re going?” Fred lunged backwards into the water and disappeared underneath, emerging in a sudden spray of water a moment later. Joe was transfixed, that looked like fun. He stood with his feet sinking into the mud and his arms crossed in front of his chest, out of the cold water. 

“So, Franklin, tell me about Anne? What’s she like?”

“She’s the reason I’m here.”

“How come?”

Joe explained how she had arrived by mistake, how the Cuthberts had asked her to recommend a boy and how she had chosen him. “So, you see, I’m pretty grateful to her. She got me out of Hopeless. She’s really kind and funny. She has an amazing imagination and uses big words all the time. Half the time no one knows what she’s talking about.”

“Do you like living in Avonlea?”

“Are you kidding? It’s like paradise compared with the asylum. I can’t believe my luck.”

“Right, I’m getting a bit chilly here, if you’re not coming in any further, we may as well have that afternoon tea Miss Cuthbert provided. Can she bake?”

Joe felt a bit protective of Marilla’s baking prowess and retorted “She sure can, her plum puffs are delicious.” The boys got dressed again, enjoying the sensation of the sun warmed clothes on their cool, damp bodies. They sat down on the dock again and opened the picnic basket. Marilla had provided a delicious selection and Joe was pleased to see how much Fred enjoyed it all. “Mmmf, these are amazing” Fred said around a plum puff. “How many did she give us?”

“There should be plenty, even for a guts like you Wright.” Joe poked Fred in the stomach and Fred choked on his pastry. 

“Oi, that’s enough from you young Franklin.” The boys mock wrestled for a few minutes. 

“I s’pose it’s time we got that fish back to its rightful owner, we should gut it first though. I suppose you’ve never had a chance to do that either?”

Joe hadn’t, he watched on in semi horror as Fred killed the fish, gutted and hung it on a stick they found nearby. They packed up the picnic basket, collected their belongings and made their way home.

Fred delivered Joe back to the Green Gables gate and said “Thanks for a fun afternoon, Franklin. See you at school next week.”

Marilla was delighted with Joe’s catch. “I never expected you to catch us our dinner, Joe. This looks delicious. Well done.”

Anne arrived home too. She had made a new chum or ‘bosom friend’ as she termed it. She had spent the afternoon with Diana Barry. The two of them had plenty of news to share about their newfound friends with Matthew and Marilla that night over the baked fish Marilla prepared. Joe had never eaten fresh fish before and found it delicious. He’d have to go fishing again, he hoped it wasn’t just beginner’s luck.


	7. I Scream You Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Joe start school. A certain curly headed boy employs an unusual method to meet her. It does not go well.

It was the day of the Sunday School picnic. Anne had been praying for a warm sunny day and so it proved to be. As she had confided to Joe the night before, a wet day would have proved very disappointing. Joe and Anne got dressed in their nicest clothes and waited impatiently for Matthew and Marilla to get ready. Marilla was wearing her favourite amethyst brooch which Anne admired, telling her diamonds had disappointed her when she first saw one.

The picnic was held at the Barry’s farm. It seemed the entire population of Avonlea were in attendance, all dressed up to the nines. Anne ran to embrace Diana and Joe shook hands with Fred. There were sack races, egg and spoon races, a band playing jaunty tunes for folk to dance to, best of all there was ice cream to sample. Anne and Joe giggled when they tasted their first spoonful. “Anne, this stuff is amazing. I never knew anything so nice could exist in the world.”

Anne grinned back “Oh, I’m in raptures.” Marilla smiled at their exuberance, pleased to witness their unadulterated joy. 

*****

The school year started the following Monday. Marilla had enrolled Anne and Joe. They nervously dressed on the first morning while Marilla prepared breakfast and packed them both a lunch. Joe looked smart in his clean shorts and shirt and Anne in her grey dress. They were both a bit worried at entering this new domain, but at least they had each other for company. Anne was excited at starting, she had had a mixed education so far. Joe had been to the asylum school for most of his life, but the quality of education had been poor at best. The pay for asylum teachers was low, and as a result the teaching had been patchy. Nevertheless, Joe was slightly ahead of Anne, as a result of spending more time in school over the course of his life. 

The Avonlea teacher, Mr Philips was an unusual man. They had been warned about him and he certainly fawned over Prissy Andrews more than he taught the class. Anne was assigned to the second reader and Joe to the third. After lunch, Mr Philips was intoning boringly whilst looking at the blackboard. A boy Fred had mentioned to Joe and who Diana had pointed out to Anne at the picnic, Gilbert Blythe, was desperate to make Anne’s acquaintance. 

He crept over to Anne’s desk, pulled her plait and whispered “Carrots!” Anne was indignant, she stood up abruptly and smashed her slate over his head. The class had been watching this play out ever since Gilbert had stood up, but when the slate loudly connected with Gilbert’s head, Mr Philips looked around to see Gilbert holding his head and Anne holding what was left of her slate. “Anne Shirley, get over here. Is this how orphans behave? I will have you know that this is not how we behave in a civilized society.” Anne was fuming. She was forced to stand by Mr Philips for the remainder of the afternoon as punishment. 

When school was let out at the end of the day, Joe was furious on Anne’s behalf. He followed the crowd out of the school and caught up with the other boys. He tapped Gilbert on the shoulder and when he turned around, punched him as hard as he could. Gilbert was stunned, but soon recovered and hit the younger boy back a couple of times, until the others pulled him off. “Stay down you idiot. Or I’ll punch you harder next time,” he growled. Joe was scrambling to get another go at him, but Gilbert walked away. He’d proven his point. “What was with that kid anyway?” he asked Fred. 

Fred explained, “That’s Joe Franklin, he lives with the Cuthberts now. They’ve adopted two orphans, your carrots girl, Anne and him. Franklin owes Anne, if it weren’t for her, he’d still be languishing in the orphan asylum.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“Well the Cuthberts got a girl by mistake, so they asked Anne to recommend a boy to come as well and she chose Franklin. So, he’s going to be forever grateful to her, see. So just bear that in mind, if you take her on, you’ll be confronted with him as well. Every time.”

Joe caught up with Anne, his left eye was already closing, and a black eye was forming. “Oh, Marilla’s going to love that eye of yours, Joe.”

Joe grinned. “I did it for you Anne. That boy had no right to say that to you.”

Anne hugged him, carefully avoiding his left eye. “Thank you for standing up for me Joe. Hopefully he will think twice before he takes on the Cuthberts again, huh?”

*****

Marilla was dismayed to see a bloodied Joe walk into the house. “Joe Franklin, what have you done? Your first day of school and you’ve been fighting already?” Joe squinted at her through is one good eye, his left eyelid was already swollen shut and a dark purple bruise was forming over his eye socket.

“Sorry Marilla, it was … necessary.”

“Violence is never necessary, Joe …” She was about to chastise him further when Matthew piped up.

“Leave him alone, Marilla.” She looked at him. “Just leave it.” Marilla was silent while she handed Joe a damp cloth with which to clean himself. 

*****

“Just run it by me again, Gilbert?”

“I wanted to attract her attention, so I pulled her braid and called her carrots.”

“And why do you think that was appropriate?” Mary Blythe demanded to know.

“I thought it would be funny.” Gilbert muttered.

“So, let me get this straight. You met a new girl at school today, someone who might have been feeling insecure about her new surroundings. Instead of welcoming her to the school, you decided it would be fun to tease her about her hair and pull it, am I right?”

Gilbert couldn’t look his mother in the eye. His plan had sounded like good fun, a great way to break the boredom of a school afternoon, but now he was nursing a sore head, a split lip and his mother was furious. What had started out so well, was quickly turning into a nightmare. “I’m sorry Ma, it was a stupid idea.”

“I’ll say, it was stupid and mean too. That poor girl. I believe she and her brother are new to the community, that’s quite the welcome mat you put out. How did you get that lip?”

“Her brother punched me.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Well, I punched him back.”

“How many times?”

“Just the two, the others pulled me off.”

“And how old is he?”

“I dunno, twelve maybe.”

“You’re fourteen Gilbert, probably far bigger than he, is that right?”

“Yes.” Gilbert hung his head. 

“Right, young man. After dinner we are going over to Green Gables to apologise.”

“Awww Ma.”

“Don’t you aw Ma me, young man. I’ve never been so disappointed in your behaviour.”

*****

After Joe had practiced his new tune on the fiddle, Marilla remembered that she needed to measure his new clothes. The combination of age and plenty of food meant that he was shooting up and out. Every couple of months he needed a new outfit, and Marilla was hard pressed to keep up with him. Joe was standing in the new shirt which Marilla was pinning to make the final measurements, when they heard a knock at the door. Marilla was so startled she nearly swallowed her pins, but she managed to spit instead of inhale. She looked up at Joe and across to Matthew as if to ask who it could be at this hour. Bidding Joe to stay where he was, she strode over to the front door. 

Marilla was shocked to see Mrs Blythe and young Gilbert standing on her doorstep. She hadn’t seen Gilbert for a couple of years and it nearly took her breath away to see him now, he looked so like his father at that age. Gathering her wits she said “Good evening, how can I help you folks?”

“Miss Cuthbert, Gilbert here would like to apologise to your charges. I believe he’s behaved quite appallingly at school today.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Mrs Blythe. Won’t you come in, Joe is just trying on some new clothes. How do you keep up with these growing boys?” she commented in the spirit of motherly comradeship. 

The boys glowered at each other. Since it was her house, Marilla said “Shall I make the introductions? Joe Franklin and Anne Shirley, this is Gilbert Blythe. I believe you may have met at school today. And this is Gilbert’s mother, Mrs Blythe.”

The children all muttered greetings at each other. It was plain to see they were not friendly. The two women looked awkwardly at each other. Mary Blythe nudged Gilbert. “Gilbert has something he would like to say to the both of you.”

“I’m sorry I pulled your hair today Anne and called you ca … a name. I don’t know what I was thinking? I promise I won’t do it ever again. And you Joe, I’m sorry I punched you, I’m bigger than you, I should have known better, even if …”

At that his mother poked him in the side. “There is no justification for beating up a smaller boy, Gilbert, so there is no need for an even if.” 

Marilla looked on graciously and after a beat when neither of her children responded, replied herself saying, “It is very nice of you to apologise, Gilbert. I’m sure Anne and Joe will be pleased to do the Christian thing and accept your apology. Isn’t that right?” She looked at them both pointedly.

“Yes, I accept your apology.”

“That’s fine.” 

Both Anne and Joe muttered simultaneously. A less convincing acceptance was hard to imagine. The women assumed that this would have to do, although the apology and forgiveness were far from satisfactory. 

“Well thank you for your time, Miss Cuthbert. We’ll be getting home, it’s a school night and Gilbert still has some homework to finish.” They said their goodbyes and left.

Marilla and Matthew raised their eyebrows at each other and looked at the children. “I think it’s bedtime for you two too.” Marilla commanded, “We will talk about this in the morning.

*****

The next morning Joe and Anne got ready quickly and planned to run out of the house without breakfast. They would have preferred to avoid Marilla. They knew she would be upset about the events of the previous night. Much to their surprise Marilla was nowhere to be seen. She should have been up cooking breakfast. Matthew informed them that she was suffering with a sick headache. As sorry as they were for her, the children were selfishly pleased to avoid a confrontation. 

They bumped into Gilbert on the way to school. “Did you get bawled out last night?” Joe asked Gilbert with a grin. 

“Sure did. My Ma is not best pleased with me, to put it mildly.”

“Did ya get punished?”

“Yep, I’ll be chopping wood forever and I’m grounded for a month.”

Joe whistled. He suspected the grounding would be the worst bit. Gilbert was probably a pretty popular boy. He almost felt sorry for him. Joe glanced at Anne. She was studiously looking away, she still looked furious.

“Right, well we’ll, um, we’ll see you at school.” Joe said nervously. He rather liked Blythe despite everything and thought he might be a good chum down the track, but he had to remain loyal to Anne. Maybe she wouldn’t nurse her anger for too long. 

Gilbert watched them walk off, reflecting how very bad his decision the previous day had been. He really liked the look of Anne. He thought she might be more interesting that the rest of the Avonlea girls, they were always simpering after him and it got so boring after a while. It had been fun to come to school after a year away, but once he got there, he realised how small the community was. He had seen the prairies, seen some of the world. Avonlea seemed tiny and dull by comparison. This Anne girl came from somewhere else too, he hoped she might be more interesting, but now he’d blown it and she might never speak to him again. 

Ane and Joe arrived at school shortly before Gilbert. Anne greeted Diana and Joe sat down by himself at a desk. Fred came over to sit next to him. “Let’s see that shiner, Joe? Oh, he got you a good one. What did they say at home?”

“Marilla was about to lay into me, but Matthew stopped her.”

“The reaction would be reversed at my house. My dad would be upset, and my mum would defend me. Can you see out of the eye?”

“Not really, it’s a bit odd, I keep bumping into things. I can’t measure distance.”

“It should go down in a day or so, then you’ll be able to see again.” Fred reassured him.

“Mrs Blythe brought Gilbert around after dinner last night, it was pretty awkward. She made him apologise for his behaviour and then of course we had to forgive him. I don’t think Anne was ready do to that though.”

“Oh, that would be strange.”

“Yes, there we all were standing in the kitchen pretending we were all friends. We met him on the way to school this morning and Anne refused to acknowledge him.”

“Do you think she’ll take a while to settle down?” The boys glanced over to Anne who was chatting animatedly with the girls.

“She may do, she’s pretty mad.”

Mr Philips stood at the head of the classroom and brought them all to order. No one could really concentrate on their lessons that day, they were constantly glancing at Anne and Gilbert. Would the new redhead do something as spectacular as she had yesterday? Maybe school would be more interesting with these two around?

*****

Marilla was still feeling ill when Anne and Joe returned home that afternoon. Joe was concerned for Marilla. “Shall I take her anything? A cup of tea perhaps?” he enquired. 

“That’s kind of you to offer, Joe. But no. She can’t keep anything down when these headaches are at their worst. We’d best leave her be. I’ll pop in later, just to make sure she’s all right.”

Joe had to check for himself. He crept into Marilla’s room quietly. Marilla was asleep in the dark room; braided grey hair resting on one shoulder, her face lax, eyes closed. Joe hated to see his adoptive mother ill. Marilla could sense another presence in the room, could hear him breathing. She cautiously opened one eyelid and saw Joe sitting on a chair by her bed. “Joe” she whispered.

He looked at her, relief flooding his face. “Marilla, can I bring you anything?”

Imperceptibly she shook her head. “No, off you go. I just need to sleep.” Joe tip-toed out of the room. Matthew saw him coming down the stairs. 

“Will she be all right, Matthew?”

“Have you been in there?”

“I just had to see for myself.”

“She will be fine. We just have to leave her be for a few days. She’ll be up and about soon. There really is nothing we can do for her, except leave her alone. It seems harsh, I know, but she finds communication painful.”

*****

After a couple of days, Marilla made an appearance. She called down to Matthew that she was feeling hungry. Matthew warmed up a bowl of soup and sent Joe up with it. Joe sat on the end of the bed and handed it over to Marilla, happy to be able to help at last. “I should be up tomorrow.” She reassured him.

The next morning when Joe got up, he could hear Marilla’s footsteps stomping around the kitchen. “You’re up late, Joe. Get a move on. Anne, come on it’s time for breakfast. You two will be late for school.” Joe was mystified, where had his kind Marilla disappeared to? They asked Matthew about it as they passed the barn on their way to school. “She’s always like that after a headache. She’s not feeling completely well. Marilla hates to show that she’s vulnerable. She’s angry at herself, not at you. She’ll be back to her normal self soon. I promise.”

That night Joe played a song he’d been practicing on the fiddle, Old Joe Clark. He liked the name of course, but it was also a jaunty tune. The family sat around the kitchen table clapping in time with the music.

“You’re really picking this up now Joe. Would you like to play at dances and parties?”

“Yes, I would. I spoke to some of the musicians at the Sunday School picnic, Marilla. They said they’d be happy to have me join them sometime.” If he couldn’t help at harvest, maybe he’d be able to augment the family finances with his music one day.


	8. Clowning Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avonlea children visit the circus

“Roll Up! “Roll Up! Come and see the death-defying acts of marvel and prowess. Roll Up Roll Up! See ferocious lions tamed by one brave man. See magnificent elephants performing miraculous tricks. Watch our wonderful clowns perform all manner of hilarious tricks. Roll Up Roll Up! Gasp in horror at the death-defying feats of our trapeze artists. Come one, come al. See Carmody’s Finest Circus – Luigi Brothers.”

The gang from school had piled into the Barry’s wagon for the trip to Carmody to see the circus. Joe and Anne hadn’t seen a circus before. The others had been, but only with their parents when they were young. This was the first time they had been with their friends, so it was a novel experience for all. 

Mr Barry dropped them all off at the circus tent and they bought their tickets. Jostling around they eventually took their seats. Joe ended up sitting between Anne and Gilbert. Anne had wanted to be further away from her tormentor, but in the rush had ended up sitting almost next to him. She shifted on her seat to be as far away from him as possible, hoping he would notice her disdain for him.

In her mind Joe was being insufferably friendly towards Gilbert. Anne was aggravated by his good nature sometimes. Joe knew the nature of her antagonism towards Gilbert, but he didn’t seem to be able to ignore him on her behalf. When Joe laughed at Gilbert’s jokes, Anne would kick or poke him. She hissed “Don’t you laugh” but Joe just grinned at her and turned to listen to Gilbert again. 

Joe for his part hated being the go-between. Despite fighting Gilbert the month prior, he found himself drawn to the older boy. He had never been the type to hold grudges. Joe found this ongoing détente frustrating and pointless. He had attempted to make Anne see sense, but so far had had no luck. 

“Gilbert’s really sorry he upset you Anne. Truly he only wanted to get to know you. He didn’t know how sensitive you’d be about your hair.” He tried to placate her. 

“I am not sensitive about my hair, Joe. I’m just sick of being teased about it all the time.”

“Um…” Joe wasn’t sure when she put it like that, but weren’t they the same thing? “Yes, but don’t let that come between you and him forever Anne. If you just gave him another chance you’d see he’s not a bad chap.”

“No, I can never forgive him. He hurt me worse than I’ve ever been hurt before.”

It was no use. Joe didn’t know how to break through Anne’s stubborn streak. He went to Matthew for advice. “Well Joe, I’m not much use when it comes to girls when all’s said and done. I never had much to do with them when I was your age. I was too shy.”

“Could you talk to her? I’m finding it really hard. I want to be Gilbert’s friend. He’s a really nice boy, but I don’t want to aggravate Anne. I owe her so much.”

Matthew talked it over with Marilla, but she was at a loss too. Neither of them had much experience in successful relationships with the opposite sex. Marilla had been just as stubborn as Anne at a slightly older age had and paid the price. “Maybe you could talk with her woman to woman, Marilla. Just give it a go.” Matthew urged.

Marilla sat down with Anne one evening as they were shelling peas. “I understand you and Gilbert Blythe are sparring.”

“Did Joe tell you? I’m so exasperated by him. Can’t he understand that Gilbert Blythe has wounded my soul?”

“Anne you don’t have to be best friends with Gilbert, but this is a small community. Making an enemy of one popular boy might make things tricky for you both in the long run and I don’t think it’s fair of you to dictate to Joe who his friends can be.”

Anne just swung her plaits and said nothing in response.

All that was between them when they sat down in the circus tent. Joe had initially been sympathetic to Anne’s plight, but this had gone on too long and it was time to bury the hatchet. He refused to snub a potential friend to support his irrational sister, no matter how wonderful she had been. 

Anne was stewing over this as the Ringmaster introduced the acts. The elephant came first, it was gaily decorated with a plume of feathers sprouting from a headdress, Joe had never seen anything quite like it. Behind the elephant trotted six small horses, they too were sprouting plumes of feathers from their headbands. A woman calmly stood on the back of two of the horses as they cantered around the ring. Next there were sweet little monkeys driving little carriages pulled by dogs. The clowns came next, dressed in colourful clothes they capered about, performing cartwheels, walking on their hands, and generally making a spectacle of themselves. The Avonlea children were clapping in time with the music, delighted with the spectacle and excited to see the show.

The Ring Master introduced the first act, the Lion Tamer. Truth be told he had more than lions to tame; there were also tigers and panthers. A big strong cage was lowered from the roof and the cats ran in direct from their cage. They ran up onto their mounts and hissed and roared at the tamer. 

Anne found herself growing angrier as she watched them. They jumped through flaming hoops, jumped when the tamer directed them to do so and roared at the crowd on demand. They were frightening, and Anne was relieved there were stout bars separating them from the crowd. Ugh That Boy was so close, she wished he were sitting far away from her. She could hear his gasps of horror at the big cats, what a baby. 

Watching a massive elephant balancing was an incredible sight. All four of its enormous feet were balanced on a small stool. It raised its head and bellowed through its trunk. Upon getting down, a clown climbed up its leg and road it around the ring and out the door. 

Beautiful women riding horses came next. There were six horses and three riders. They cantered around the ring in perfect time. After one rotation, the women hopped up to standing on their horses’ backs. “Imagine doing that with Belle?” Joe whispered to Anne. Next the ladies straddled them, so that their feet were on two side-by-side horses. The horses never stopped or missed a stride. The crowd gasped as each lady slid down the flank of the outside horse and hung at right angles, with their arms outstretched. “I don’t think so.” Anne replied with a grin.

The trapeze artists were up next. The crowd craned their necks to see them swing back and forth high up on the circus ceiling. They oohed and aahed as the scantily clad artists performed tricks on tiny swings and flew from one swing to the next or swung clutching each other’s limbs. It was death defying, as it all happened way up in the air. One slip meant certain death. 

As she watched them swing back and forth, Anne found herself thinking about Gilbert. Maybe he wasn’t so bad? He could be quite funny when he wasn’t being a total fool. Despite purporting to ignore him and pretending that she was loftier than he, she watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Everyone else hung on his every word, he was the class clown, but clever too. It was so confusing, she didn’t want to like this boy, but he was so incredibly affable. 

The clowns were so funny. They cavorted around, playing tricks on one another. One was playing a flute, badly and the others were sad or happy depending on their make-up. The crowd laughed at their silly antics. One had a gun that shot confetti, one rode a unicycle in his oversized shoes. Yet another juggled first three balls, then four, then six, then twelve all in motion simultaneously. He performed various tricks, pretending to drop them and then incorporating that into the act. He lit some clubs on fire and juggled with them, that looked really dangerous. One performed some magic trips. Try as she might, Anne couldn’t figure out how he managed to make the lady hover above the table like that. 

Anne could hear Gilbert chuckling, she couldn’t help noticing that he had a nice infectious laugh, the sort that made everyone around him feel happy. By the time the monkeys came out riding their carriages, she had pretty much forgiven Gilbert. In fact, she couldn’t really remember what she had been so annoyed about in the first place. So, what if he had called her Carrots, that wasn’t so bad was it? She figured she should forgive him, let bygones be bygone, though it wouldn’t do to let him off the hook so easily. She could play it out for a while yet, then forgive him and enjoy his company like everyone else. He did look like fun to be around, it wouldn’t’ do to miss out on his company forever. 

When they came home at the end of the day, telling Matthew and Marilla all about her day, Anne mentioned that she had sat near Gilbert. Matthew stiffened up slightly “How did that go?”

“Well it was a funny thing actually, as I watched I found myself drawn to him. Maybe he’s not so bad after all. I’m not saying we’re going to be best buddies, but I can maybe tolerate him. Joe,” she said turning to her brother, “I’ve been pretty mean to you, I can’t dictate who you befriend. It’s like there are loads of people around like there were in the asylum. You can be friends with him if you like.”

Joe just smiled at her. It was a weight of his mind, he slept easier that night knowing his friendship wasn’t causing ructions at home. He was pleased Anne wasn’t going to hold her grudge forever. He, Fred, Gilbert and the girls could have a lot of fun together. It was fun to imagine all the antics they might get up to.


	9. Clowning Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avonlea children visit the circus

Clowning Around  
“Roll Up! “Roll Up! Come and see the death-defying acts of marvel and prowess. Roll Up Roll Up! See ferocious lions tamed by one brave man. See magnificent elephants performing miraculous tricks. Watch our wonderful clowns perform all manner of hilarious tricks. Roll Up Roll Up! Gasp in horror at the death-defying feats of our trapeze artists. Come one, come al. See Carmody’s Finest Circus – Luigi Brothers.”

The gang from school had piled into the Barry’s wagon for the trip to Carmody to see the circus. Joe and Anne hadn’t seen a circus before. The others had been, but only with their parents when they were young. This was the first time they had been with their friends, so it was a novel experience for all. 

Mr Barry dropped them all off at the circus tent and they bought their tickets. Jostling around they eventually took their seats. Joe ended up sitting between Anne and Gilbert. Anne had wanted to be further away from her tormentor, but in the rush had ended up sitting almost next to him. She shifted on her seat to be as far away from him as possible, hoping he would notice her disdain for him.

In her mind Joe was being insufferably friendly towards Gilbert. Anne was aggravated by his good nature sometimes. Joe knew the nature of her antagonism towards Gilbert, but he didn’t seem to be able to ignore him on her behalf. When Joe laughed at Gilbert’s jokes, Anne would kick or poke him. She hissed “Don’t you laugh” but Joe just grinned at her and turned to listen to Gilbert again. 

Joe for his part hated being the go-between. Despite fighting Gilbert the month prior, he found himself drawn to the older boy. He had never been the type to hold grudges. Joe found this ongoing détente frustrating and pointless. He had attempted to make Anne see sense, but so far had had no luck. 

“Gilbert’s really sorry he upset you Anne. Truly he only wanted to get to know you. He didn’t know how sensitive you’d be about your hair.” He tried to placate her. 

“I am not sensitive about my hair, Joe. I’m just sick of being teased about it all the time.”

“Um…” Joe wasn’t sure when she put it like that, but weren’t they the same thing? “Yes, but don’t let that come between you and him forever Anne. If you just gave him another chance you’d see he’s not a bad chap.”

“No, I can never forgive him. He hurt me worse than I’ve ever been hurt before.”

It was no use. Joe didn’t know how to break through Anne’s stubborn streak. He went to Matthew for advice. “Well Joe, I’m not much use when it comes to girls when all’s said and done. I never had much to do with them when I was your age. I was too shy.”

“Could you talk to her? I’m finding it really hard. I want to be Gilbert’s friend. He’s a really nice boy, but I don’t want to aggravate Anne. I owe her so much.”

Matthew talked it over with Marilla, but she was at a loss too. Neither of them had much experience in successful relationships with the opposite sex. Marilla had been just as stubborn as Anne at a slightly older age had and paid the price. “Maybe you could talk with her woman to woman, Marilla. Just give it a go.” Matthew urged.

Marilla sat down with Anne one evening as they were shelling peas. “I understand you and Gilbert Blythe are sparring.”

“Did Joe tell you? I’m so exasperated by him. Can’t he understand that Gilbert Blythe has wounded my soul?”

“Anne you don’t have to be best friends with Gilbert, but this is a small community. Making an enemy of one popular boy might make things tricky for you both in the long run and I don’t think it’s fair of you to dictate to Joe who his friends can be.”

Anne just swung her plaits and said nothing in response.

All that was between them when they sat down in the circus tent. Joe had initially been sympathetic to Anne’s plight, but this had gone on too long and it was time to bury the hatchet. He refused to snub a potential friend to support his irrational sister, no matter how wonderful she had been. 

Anne was stewing over this as the Ringmaster introduced the acts. The elephant came first, it was gaily decorated with a plume of feathers sprouting from a headdress, Joe had never seen anything quite like it. Behind the elephant trotted six small horses, they too were sprouting plumes of feathers from their headbands. A woman calmly stood on the back of two of the horses as they cantered around the ring. Next there were sweet little monkeys driving little carriages pulled by dogs. The clowns came next, dressed in colourful clothes they capered about, performing cartwheels, walking on their hands, and generally making a spectacle of themselves. The Avonlea children were clapping in time with the music, delighted with the spectacle and excited to see the show.

The Ring Master introduced the first act, the Lion Tamer. Truth be told he had more than lions to tame; there were also tigers and panthers. A big strong cage was lowered from the roof and the cats ran in direct from their cage. They ran up onto their mounts and hissed and roared at the tamer. 

Anne found herself growing angrier as she watched them. They jumped through flaming hoops, jumped when the tamer directed them to do so and roared at the crowd on demand. They were frightening, and Anne was relieved there were stout bars separating them from the crowd. Ugh That Boy was so close, she wished he were sitting far away from her. She could hear his gasps of horror at the big cats, what a baby. 

Watching a massive elephant balancing was an incredible sight. All four of its enormous feet were balanced on a small stool. It raised its head and bellowed through its trunk. Upon getting down, a clown climbed up its leg and road it around the ring and out the door. 

Beautiful women riding horses came next. There were six horses and three riders. They cantered around the ring in perfect time. After one rotation, the women hopped up to standing on their horses’ backs. “Imagine doing that with Belle?” Joe whispered to Anne. Next the ladies straddled them, so that their feet were on two side-by-side horses. The horses never stopped or missed a stride. The crowd gasped as each lady slid down the flank of the outside horse and hung at right angles, with their arms outstretched. “I don’t think so.” Anne replied with a grin.

The trapeze artists were up next. The crowd craned their necks to see them swing back and forth high up on the circus ceiling. They oohed and aahed as the scantily clad artists performed tricks on tiny swings and flew from one swing to the next or swung clutching each other’s limbs. It was death defying, as it all happened way up in the air. One slip meant certain death. 

As she watched them swing back and forth, Anne found herself thinking about Gilbert. Maybe he wasn’t so bad? He could be quite funny when he wasn’t being a total fool. Despite purporting to ignore him and pretending that she was loftier than he, she watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Everyone else hung on his every word, he was the class clown, but clever too. It was so confusing, she didn’t want to like this boy, but he was so incredibly affable. 

The clowns were so funny. They cavorted around, playing tricks on one another. One was playing a flute, badly and the others were sad or happy depending on their make-up. The crowd laughed at their silly antics. One had a gun that shot confetti, one rode a unicycle in his oversized shoes. Yet another juggled first three balls, then four, then six, then twelve all in motion simultaneously. He performed various tricks, pretending to drop them and then incorporating that into the act. He lit some clubs on fire and juggled with them, that looked really dangerous. One performed some magic trips. Try as she might, Anne couldn’t figure out how he managed to make the lady hover above the table like that. 

Anne could hear Gilbert chuckling, she couldn’t help noticing that he had a nice infectious laugh, the sort that made everyone around him feel happy. By the time the monkeys came out riding their carriages, she had pretty much forgiven Gilbert. In fact, she couldn’t really remember what she had been so annoyed about in the first place. So, what if he had called her Carrots, that wasn’t so bad was it? She figured she should forgive him, let bygones be bygone, though it wouldn’t do to let him off the hook so easily. She could play it out for a while yet, then forgive him and enjoy his company like everyone else. He did look like fun to be around, it wouldn’t’ do to miss out on his company forever. 

When they came home at the end of the day, telling Matthew and Marilla all about her day, Anne mentioned that she had sat near Gilbert. Matthew stiffened up slightly “How did that go?”

“Well it was a funny thing actually, as I watched I found myself drawn to him. Maybe he’s not so bad after all. I’m not saying we’re going to be best buddies, but I can maybe tolerate him. Joe,” she said turning to her brother, “I’ve been pretty mean to you, I can’t dictate who you befriend. It’s like there are loads of people around like there were in the asylum. You can be friends with him if you like.”

Joe just smiled at her. It was a weight of his mind, he slept easier that night knowing his friendship wasn’t causing ructions at home. He was pleased Anne wasn’t going to hold her grudge forever. He, Fred, Gilbert and the girls could have a lot of fun together. It was fun to imagine all the antics they might get up to.


	10. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avonlea boys give Joe a swimming lesson

Thanks to anyone who’s read this story. I’ve never been a boy and I’ve never had boy children, so if I’ve got the details wrong, feel free to set me straight. 

Swimming Lessons

Marilla stripped Joe’s bed as was normal on a Monday morning and noticed a damp patch on his sheets. She bent down to sniff, no not urine. She stood up straight in shock. He was too young surely; and yet maybe not? Time for Matthew to have a little chat with Joe, it appeared. This was not something she had envisaged when she agreed to adopt a boy, but that was naivete. Of course, this was always going to happen at some stage.

At lunch she informed Matthew. “I found something on Joe’s sheets this morning when I was stripping them for the laundry.”

“Really? What?” answered a disinterested Matthew; wondering why she was telling him.

“A nocturnal emission.”

That got his attention. “Are you sure?”

“Well, I think so? As you know my experience with it is negligible, but it wasn’t urine and he is twelve years old, so I think it must have been.”

“Wet dreams already” mused Matthew.

“Time for you to be the parent, Matthew.”

Matthew blushed, “Couldn’t…?”

“No, I couldn’t Matthew. For one thing, I know next to nothing about being a twelve-year-old boy and for another thing, I think it would embarrass him beyond belief if I broached the subject. Why he’d sprint back to Hopeless as fast as his legs could take him.”

“I suppose so.” Matthew agreed reluctantly. 

 

After school that day Joe was working in the barn as usual, mucking out the cow stalls when Matthew cleared his throat nearby. 

“Good afternoon, Matthew.” Joe greeted him.

“Joe, ahem, Joe, um, let’s sit down for a moment.”

“Sure Matthew, what do you want?”

Matthew sat down opposite him. He fiddled with his cap for a few minutes while Joe waited, mystified. Matthew cleared his throat one more time and blurted out “Have you found the sheets wet when you wake up some mornings, Joe?”

Joe was embarrassed because he had noticed just that thing that morning. He’d had a sudden flash of a memory of standing next to his damp bed in the asylum, being thrashed by one of the older kids, having wet his bed again. “How did you know? I should have washed them. I haven’t wet the bed since I was little. I’m sorry Matthew. Was Marilla angry?”

“No, you didn’t wet the bed like that Joe. You’re growing up. What you had was a nocturnal emission.”

Joe’s face blushed red and he stammered out “A noc-c-c-t-t-urnal e-e-e-mission? What’s that?”

“Well, when boys are going through puberty, things start to wake up inside, I guess. Your body’s getting ready to be a man. You’ve probably noticed hair in places it wasn’t before. We’ve noticed your voice cracking at times and now your privates are getting ready too, you ejaculated in your sleep. It’s all perfectly natural Joe. I went through it many years ago myself.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, so you’re not in any trouble. Maybe just strip the bed when it happens. Marilla will wash them like normal.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s just a part of growing up.”

“Do girls have to deal with stuff too?”

“Actually, it’s worse for them.”

“Worse?”

“Yes, I don’t know much about it, but they get stomach cramps, mood swings and they bleed once a month.”

“Bleed, real blood?”

Matthew smiled at him, “Yes real blood. So, consider yourself lucky you’re a boy.”

One lazy, warm, fall afternoon shortly after this conversation, the boys from school called for Joe. “Hey, Franklin, we’re going swimming, want to join us?”

Joe explained that he couldn’t swim, but the boys were not perturbed. “We can teach you. This might be the last chance we get for a swim before the cold weather sets in.”

The swimming hole abutted Barry’s Pond. It was a nice secluded pool with patches of sunlight and shade. Someone long ago had attached a big rope to a branch of a tree on the bank. It was a point of honor for the boys to see how far they could swing and how big a splash they could make as they dropped in.

Once they arrived, the boys all stripped off and the others lined up for the rope. Not surprisingly as he was the oldest and largest, Gilbert created the biggest splash. Everyone cheered as he bombed in the water. 

Joe stood on the bank, his hands clasped over himself, feeling self-conscious. He wasn’t about to use the swing, but it did look like fun. 

Once he surfaced, Gilbert glanced over at Joe. “Oh yes, right, we have to teach you to swim, young Franklin. Come down to the water here, and just walk in. It’s colder, but I guess you won’t be entering the water the way I just did?” Joe shook his head. 

Gilbert lazily swam over to where Joe was standing. “Okay, just keep walking out. There’s a bit of a drop just over here.” Joe hesitated, “You’re fine. I’ve got you. Now, lift your feet off the bottom and swish your arms and legs about, that’ll keep you up. All you have to do is keep your head above water. Don’t panic, I won’t let you drown.” The others were watching as Gilbert guided Joe. They all swam over to offer encouragement. “Look Joe, I’m doing it too.” Fred trod water by way of example. Soon all the boys were treading water together. Joe felt increasingly comfortable and the movement kept him warm. 

After a while Moody asked a question of the group. “Has anyone, um, had a wet dream?”

Gilbert, Fred and Charlie all nodded. Gilbert replied, “Oh, yeah, I have them all the time.”

Joe was mystified, he’d never heard of a wet dream. “What’s that?”

As the oldest one there, Gilbert felt he had to provide the voice of experience “Oh, you know, it’s when you ejaculate in your sleep and wake up wet.”

“Oh, Matthew calls them nocturnal emissions. A wet dream makes more sense. I feel like such a fool when I have to give Marilla my damp sheets.”

The boys giggled in collegiate embarrassment “Oh yeah, that must be tough. I have to give my sheets to my mother, must be hard giving your sheets to Miss Cuthbert.” Fred remarked.

Joe replied, “Marilla’s all right. She never comments. I just hand them over and she gives me fresh ones to remake my bed.”

“How often do you have them do you reckon?” Moody was curious. 

“Most nights, I’d say. I never know until I wake up though.” Joe confessed. He had been quite self-conscious about them, but knowing the other boys were doing it too, made him feel much happier.

“Yeah me too.” Moody admitted. He felt the same way. 

Collectively the boys decided that it was time to get out of the water. They all lay on the grassy bank, drying in the sunlight. 

“Say Franklin, I’m really sorry I upset Anne that time. What do you think I can do to make her forgive me?”

“Gee, I dunno, Blythe. She seems really set against you. She didn’t even want me to talk to you at first.”

“Well, as I recall you didn’t, except you did communicate with your fists.”

Joe grinned back at him, “Yeah, well I got my message across, didn’t I?”

Gilbert aimed a mock punch at him and they tussled briefly. “But this isn’t helping the Anne situation. I need someone to put in a good word for me.” He added when they had settled down.

“Actually, I have tried, Blythe. But she’s adamant that you’re too annoying to be considered a chum. You need some romantic gesture to force her hand. I can’t think what though?”

“Ouf, I’m getting cold boys. What say we go home? My mother will give us afternoon tea if we ask nicely.” Gilbert offered, generous with his mother’s largess. The boys dressed quickly, enjoying the sensation of their sun warmed clothes on their cold bare bodies. They ran, chiacking as boys will, to the Blythe house to enjoy a much deserved afternoon tea.


	11. For Those in Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class have a field trip to the beach.

For Those In Peril

Marilla was mopping the floor, it was a warm day and she hoped the water would dry quickly enough. It wasn’t so easy to manage in the cold winter months. There was a knock at the door, “Oh bother”, she muttered to herself. “Who is it?” she called out. 

“It’s just me, Marilla.” The familiar voice of Rachel replied. 

“Can you just sit outside a spell? I’m mopping the floor. I’ll bring some tea out presently.” Marilla hastily finished off the cleaning and set the tea to draw. “Hello Rachel, how nice to see you.” she said as she carried the tea tray outside. “Hope you don’t mind having it out here. I want the floor to dry.”

After the usual pleasantries, Rachel came to the point of her visit “So, Marilla, how are you finding motherhood?” 

“Well they’ve certainly bought the old house to life. There’s never a dull moment with Anne and Joe around.” 

“What’s the latest?”

“Well I probably shouldn’t say this, it’s a bit personal, but it seems young Joe is reaching puberty.” 

Rachel’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh!” 

“Yes, the laundry has increased exponentially.”

Rachel laughed, “Oh yes, I do recall, it’s not so bad at this time of year, but not so much fun in January. It should settle down soon. Any movement in that direction from Anne?”

“No, she’s still a way’s off I reckon.” Both women paused reflecting on that miserable time and thinking how happy they were that it was over.

“So how did you manage the talk with Joe?” Rachel enquired.

“I delegated that conversation to Matthew.” 

“Good plan.”

“Yes, I didn’t think he needed to hear it from me, and anyway what do I know about it?” 

“Some say it’s a sin, all that wastage.”

“It’s not his fault. Matthew says he’s asleep when it’s happening.” They sat for a while, looking out on the spotless yard. The horses gently grazing in the field. It was a lovely fall day; the leaves just turning.

“I always love this time of year, the last warm days before the bitter cold of winter and the beauty all around from the turning leaves.” Marilla remarked. 

“That must be Anne’s influence upon you Marilla. I don’t think you would have said that twelve months ago.”

“Maybe so, maybe so.” Marilla agreed. “Motherhood seems to be changing me.” 

“Yes, it’s an adjustment isn’t it. At least I had mine as babies and we grew up together, but you’ve got two older ones together, a job lot as it were.”

“That’s not very nice Rachel. They’re quite different people. Anne is such a romantic, always looking for the beauty all around her and telling us all about it. Joe is far more serious, but delightful in his own way. He’s really improving with his fiddle playing.”

Rachel was pleased for the Cuthberts, they were due a bit of fun in their lives. 

* * *

Mr Philips had organized for the class to go on a field trip. It wasn’t often that he took them out of the classroom, but the beach was such an excellent location for a geography field trip that he couldn’t resist using it. 

It was a beautiful sparkling day. Silvery gulls were soaring over them. The horizons were laced with long trails of frail clouds. The hushed air was threaded with a murmurous refrain of minstrel winds and waves. The wind was offshore and only broke the sea’s surface into long, silvery ripples and sent sheeny shadows flying out across it, from every point and headland, like transparent wings.* 

In his pompous manner Mr Philips told them they could enjoy the land sea interface* but they had already run off by that point and the moment was lost. Mr Philips should have been checking on his pupils’ work, but instead he led Prissy up to the sand dunes to undertake some special research. 

The scholars broke up into twosomes. Naturally Anne paired off with Diana. They had decided to investigate the rock pools. Wandering out to the reef, they could see the rest of the class spread out across the beach, looking like little ants they were so far away. The heat shimmered, and the girls longed to go for a swim, but of course that was forbidden. Not only were they there to work, being girls, there was no way they would be allowed. “Oh, I wish I were a boy” Diana sighed. 

“Really? A boy? I don’t.” A puzzled Anne replied. 

“Well at least then we could go for a swim.”

“Let’s take our stockings and shoes off, and paddle at least.” Anne suggested. 

The girls did just that, it was probably forbidden too, but the water was so inviting. They wandered around in the cool water, hitching their skirts up their waists, enjoying the waves splashing further and further up their legs. “I suppose we should be working. What shall we investigate?” Diana pondered. 

“There’s some rock pools over there” Anne pointed out a reef about fifty yards away. “Shall we see if anything’s living in them?” The girls waded through the shallow water. 

Once you looked into a rock pool you could see whole worlds. Anne got quite carried away, here was a whole new area of imagination for her to lose herself within. “Look that fish is the prince, and he lives in that castle there, the mermaid visits him… ” All of these stories happening in the watery domain.

Diana reminded her that there was plenty to do without inventing stories to match the surrounds. “We should collect some of those little fishes. Oh bother, we left our buckets and nets back up the beach. Shall I go and fetch them?”

“Yes, would you please? That would be useful. Then we can examine them at our leisure, Di.” Diana stood up straight, and ran back through the water to the beach, leaving Anne still crouched down, mapping out the worlds below. 

Once she got back to the beach Diana noticed two things. The first was that the reef was further from the beach than she had expected and the second was that the tide had turned. 

Di could see Anne stranded out on the reef looking very distant now. “Oh Anne” she called out, “Anne”. Anne was oblivious still with her head down looking into her rock pool world. Di cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled as loudly as she could “Anne Shirley look up!”

Anne heard a distant cry, was that Di? She looked up and her eyes raked the distant shore, still mindless of the impending danger. Di could see Anne stand up and look towards her she called “Anne! Look the water!”

Anne heard “k oughta” what was Di talking about? She looked towards her and yelled “What?”

“Water, look at the water, it’s rising.” 

Suddenly it dawned on Anne, her little reefy island had shrunk, the water around it was deeper and she didn’t think she could easily make it back to land. The beach looked further away too. While she had been daydreaming about castles under water the tide had turned. “Diana, Help! I’m stranded.” 

Diana had already worked that out. She was safe, but her bosom friend was in real danger. She looked around wildly. They had turned the corner of the point and the rest of the class was nowhere in sight. She called out “Help, Help, please Help!” But her voice just bounced around in the sunlight and she doubted anyone could hear her. Over on the dwindling outcrop, Anne was jumping up and down and waving her arms. Diana could just make out her calls for help. There was nothing for it, Diana would have to run off for help. She gesticulated as such to Anne and ran up the beach towards the point and the rest of the class, leaving Anne on her own. 

Anne felt terribly foolish as she watched Di run off. She had forgotten the cardinal rule about rock pooling, always keep an eye on the tide. Marilla had drummed it into her before they came away for the day. Once again, her day dreaming had gotten her into trouble. She recalled the last time that had happened. She’d been tasked with cooking the Hammond’s dinner and had gotten lost in a marvellous daydream, a thing she did often to escape the mindless drudgery of her sordid life. That day it had been a dream about Princess Cordelia. She had been whipped for burning the dinner and sent to bed in the barn without anything to eat. Now her dreams about watery palaces had landed her in more danger than ever before. Anne berated herself, would she never learn? 

Diana ran around the point, barely looking where she was going in her haste, when all of a sudden, she bumped, quite literally into Gilbert Blythe. “Oof, where are you running off to in such a hurry Diana?” 

“Gilbert, oh you have to help. It’s Anne, she’s stranded out on a rock.” Diana turned and pointed to the distant Anne, jumping up and down and waving on the shrinking outcrop. 

Gilbert’s eyes followed the direction of Diana’s outstretched finger. The sight of the obviously distressed Anne shocked him. “Oh shit.” 

“Can you help her Gilbert? You have to rescue her. She’s going to drown.” 

Gilbert stripped off his shoes and socks and quickly ran into the surf, taking big strides through the water. It was slightly too deep to walk through easily, but not yet deep enough for swimming. He didn’t think about how he’d get Anne back to shore, he just had to get out to her. 

Diana for her part was standing on the shore biting her nails increasingly anxiously watching Gilbert race out to sea. 

It took a few minutes, he was swimming at the end, but Gilbert did get out to the island where Anne was standing on the last remnant of semi-dry land, though even that was mostly under water. Gilbert clambered up onto the island, needing a quick breather. 

“Hello Anne, nice day for it. Are you having fun yet?” 

“Don’t tease me, Gilbert. I’m scared.” 

“How shall we do this? Can you swim?” 

“Not really, I mean, I probably, oh, I don’t know.” 

“Well no time like the present for a swimming lesson.” Gilbert jumped in the water and encouraged Anne to jump in. “I’ll catch you, don’t worry.” 

Anne looked at him in horror, but the waves were breaking over the outcrop and the island was fast disappearing. She didn’t have much time to make up her mind. Placing her life in his hands, Anne took a big breath and jumped down into the cold water. She submerged as he caught her, but she was breathless with the shock of the cold water. She came up spluttering, her red plaits floating in the water, she grasped onto the only solid object she could find, namely Gilbert. “Steady there, you don’t want to drown me too.” He cautioned. 

Gilbert guided Anne through the water. She was kicking, and he showed her how to move her hands to guide herself though the water. It was difficult, not just because she was unpractised, but her skirts were a hindrance also. He was very encouraging though. Eventually, her feet touched the bottom and she stood up. Gilbert stood up next to her. She turned to him at that point and said “Well thank you for rescuing me Mr Blythe. I am very much obliged. I truly thought I might have drowned out there.”

“Will you forgive me my past transgressions, Miss Shirley. I really am truly sorry I teased you, and on your first day at school too. That was really out of order. There’s no excuse for my poor behaviour. I would like us just to be friends.”

Anne looked at him, water streaming off his hair and down his nose. He looked quite handsome in his wet shirt. “All – all right, Mr Blythe, you have been so brave and thoughtful today, I guess it would be churlish of me to hold a grudge after you saved my life.” She held out her hand and he shook it. 

Diana watched all this unfold from the beach. Gilbert’s partner Moody appeared and stood there with her as she filled him in. They ran down to the water’s edge, but Gilbert seemed to have it in hand. Diana gasped as she watched Anne and Gilbert shake hands while they stood waist deep in the water. 

Anne and Gilbert held hands as they walked back into the shore. Anne said afterwards that the seabed was uneven, and she held his hand to prevent herself from falling over, but Diana thought the sand was pretty flat. 

It was a very wet, cold and bedraggled Anne and Gilbert who arrived back to the assembly point, where Mr Philips and the rest of the class was waiting. Joe rushed over to Anne as she appeared. “Are you all right Anne, what happened?” 

“Just what is the meaning of this?” Mr Philips interrupted. 

“It was my f-f-fault, Mr Ph-f-f-ilips. I got s-s-stranded on a r-r-reef and Gilbert r-r-rescued me.” Anne was pretty cold by this point. 

“What were you doing out on a reef in the first place you silly girl?”

“Anne and I went out there to look at rock pools for our field work Mr Philips” Diana explained “but we lost track of time. I came back to shore to fetch our buckets, and realised the tide had turned, but by that time Anne was stranded.” 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, young lady. That was a very foolish thing to do.” Had Mr Philips been doing his job, instead of canoodling in the dunes with Prissy, the disaster might have been averted in the first place, but he was hardly going to admit that. 

It was a cold walk home for Gilbert and Anne, but they did at least have the warmth of reconciliation to comfort them. Joe walked alongside Anne. He stripped off his waistcoat to cover her, in an attempt to warm her slightly. It didn’t really work because Anne’s dress was so very damp, but she appreciated the gesture. 

Marilla glanced out the window and saw the children, Joe only half-dressed and what had happened to Anne, her dress looked very limp? She ran out to greet them, “What happened, are you both all right?” 

“Anne had a bit of an accident Marilla, but she’s all right now.”

Anne looked at Marilla, her lips a slight shade of blue. “Anne! Let’s get you inside to warm you up. What happened Joe?”

She and Diana went to look at rock pools for our field trip and she got stranded when the tide turned. Gilbert Blythe had to rescue her.”

“Gilbert rescued her? Where was Mr Philips?” 

Joe had no answer for her, Mr Philips had disappeared for the majority of the day. 

“Well we’ll investigate that later. Come in beside the fire now Anne. Joe, can you leave us for a while.” Once he had left, Marilla stripped Anne out of her wet clothes, wrapped a blanket around her, and put on some water for a bath. “Were you day dreaming again Anne?” 

Anne nodded. “I’m afraid I was Marilla. I must remember to keep in touch with reality. I was so frightened, I don’t want anything like that to happen again.”

Marilla determined that Anne was chastising herself more effectively than she ever could, so she decided not to punish her any further. Once the bath water was hot, she poured it and some cold water into the bath and helped Anne into the warmth. “We can just be thankful that God spared you Anne, and that Gilbert was there to save you today. I hope you can forgive him his past transgressions.”

Anne was warm for the first time in what seemed like hours and happily said “Yes, I’ve forgiven him, and I told him so when we were standing in the water today.”

That night as she lay in her bed, after sincerely thanking God for her deliverance, she reflected on the nature of forgiveness. It felt right that she had pardoned Gilbert, they didn't have to be best friends, but they didn't have to be enemies either. Holding on to her hurt had become rather a drag lately, so it felt good to have that behind her now. Anne rolled over, closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

 

* Anne’s House of Dreams, LMM  
My brother actually once had a lecturer tell him to enjoy marine recreation on the land sea interface (ie swim at the beach).


	12. A Feverish Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne falls ill after her exploits the day before.

“Anne! Anne! Time to get up, Anne!” When Anne did not appear at the breakfast table. Marilla walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. There was no answer. “I do hope she’s all right after yesterday.” Marilla murmured to herself. Anne was still asleep in her bed, the covers all awry. Marilla bent down to feel Anne’s forehead, she was very hot. “Oh dear.” Marilla ran downstairs to check the breakfast wasn’t burning, told Joe what was happening, and walked back up with some wet cloths to cool Anne down. 

Matthew was out in the barn milking. Truth be told, while he was terribly relieved that Anne had been rescued the day before, he was less enthusiastic that her savior had been the Blythe boy. Blythe men and Cuthbert women were a volatile mix. 

John Blythe, Gilbert’s father had courted Marilla many years ago. Matthew had found him a nice enough boy back then. John was intelligent, handsome and charming. He swept young Marilla off her feet. Matthew recalled how John had transformed his hitherto quiet little sister, she positively glowed. The entire household was transformed by her infatuation. She would come home from walks or dances and share the joy. It was a lovely interlude. 

Then they quarreled, over what Matthew couldn’t recall. Marilla was cast down. She fell hard and really, if Matthew thought about it, had never completely recovered. Matthew recalled the weeks she spent in her room afterwards, crying and reading poetry. John had moved on, got married and eventually his wife had given birth to Gilbert. 

It was no wonder Matthew was wary when it came to the Blythe men, he couldn’t bear to see Anne’s light go out, like Marilla’s had all those years ago. The cow kicked, evidently, he’d gripped the teat too hard, he tended to that if he got too wrought up in his thinking. He blamed the Blythes. 

Joe appeared breathlessly to inform him that Anne was unwell and that one of them should fetch the doctor. “I’ll go Joe, you have to go to school.” Matthew quickly saddled his horse and galloped off towards town. 

Joe took up the milk pail and walked up to the house. “Marilla?”

“I’m up here with Anne.”

Joe fixed himself a quick breakfast and called up to Marilla that he was going to school, and that Matthew had gone to fetch the doctor. 

Marilla continued to care for Anne. She had popped down to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat and had rushed back up to the bare little bedroom. She straightened the sheets and adjusted the blankets as Anne alternated between extreme heat and extreme cold. One moment she would be sweating, the next shivering. Her hair was a tangled mess from tossing and turning. She looked like she was about to be ill and Marilla held the bowl under her chin, the sour smell filled the room. 

“No, please no. Please don’t. I’ll be good. Please.” Anne was pleading with an unknown assailant.

Marilla looked down at her, tears in her eyes. “Anne, no one will hurt you.” 

After a spell the Matthew showed the doctor in. He examined her, professed that she just had a fever and that she should come good in a few hours. “She’s been hallucinating doctor.” Marilla informed him. 

“Yes, a fever can do that, but I just want you to keep her cool. I believe she got very cold yesterday.”

“Yes, she got stranded on a reef at the beach and had to swim to safety.”

“Her body is just reacting to that shock. I predict she will be well again in a couple of days. Just keep an eye on her Miss Cuthbert and continue to do as you are doing. 

Matthew hovered in the doorway hoping she would be all right, his little girl was the light of his life. He couldn’t bear for anything to happen to her, he sat down in the chair beside the bed. 

“No, no, please don’t. I’ll be good, I promise.” Anne’s pleading grew ever more urgent.

Anger that anyone might have hurt her gripped Matthew, he heard Marilla’s step in the doorway. 

“Anne you’re safe, you’re here at Green Gables.” Matthew tried to reassure her, but he wasn’t sure if she was conscious enough to hear him. Anne muttered some more but did calm down.

“Matthew, she has had a terrible time at some point in her past. Who would hurt such a little girl?”

“I’m just relieved we decided to keep her Marilla. I don’t think I could have sent her back.” Marilla looked at him and shuddered. “No.” 

Matthew clasped her hand, but she snatched it back as if he’d burnt her. In her delirium she’d mistaken his gentle touch for something more dangerous.

He looked around her little gabled bedroom and thought how bare it looked. Really, they should do something to remedy that situation, Anne was such a romantic, he was sure she would appreciate some lacy curtains and maybe a nice print on the wall. Next time he was in town he thought he would order some nice stuff and of course, maybe he’d talk to someone about a puffed sleeve dress. Marilla was so set against stylish clothes, but Anne needed something beautiful to wear. Matthew had noticed the difference between what Anne wore and what the other girls around town wore. She was so precious to him, he thought he could fix that at least. Anne shifted and groaned, Matthew took up a damp cloth and wiped her face with it. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand and was shocked at how hot it felt. 

The two of them continued to nurse her throughout the day. She cried out in terror on occasion upsetting them both. She had been keeping facts about her life before, from them evidently. Whether it was to protect them or her, or both, they weren’t sure, but it sounded like a torrid life. She had been completely defenseless. 

Joe came home from school. Gilbert and Diana had been worried when Anne had not arrived. There wasn’t much he could tell them, other than the fact that Anne wasn’t well. Diana asked to be kept informed. She wanted to visit when Anne was sufficiently recovered.

The next morning her fever had broken. Anne was weak but improving. Matthew arrived with a bowl of porridge which she ate while he sat on the edge of the bed. “Anne, you said a few things in delirium that distressed us.”

“Oh, did I?” Anne was worried, what had she said?

“Sounds like you needed to come to live with us.”

“Yes, I did. I hope…”

“Yes?”

“I hope I didn’t say anything bad.”

“Well it was bad enough. Anne, we love you, we’re just so sorry that such dreadful things happened to you.” Marilla had heard them talking from below and came up to lend her support. She wanted Anne to know they loved her and that she was safe with them. Anne lay back down after her breakfast feeling warm and treasured. 

Marilla entered her room that afternoon announcing “Anne, Diana Barry has come to pay you a visit.” Marilla plumped up Anne’s pillows. “I’ll just fetch a vase for the flowers.”

Diana was in the doorway, a bunch of lilies in her hand. “Anne, I was so sorrowful to hear that you were ill. Joe told us at school yesterday.” She handed over the flowers for Anne to smell. 

“Diana, these blooms will fill my room with their delectable scent, thank you so much, my darling bosom friend. Tell me, what have I missed at school? Don’t leave anything out.”

“Well Mr Philips has been reprimanded and put on notice for ignoring us all on the field trip. No one knows where he disappeared to. If he had been paying attention, you wouldn’t have got into trouble.”

“Oooh” Anne’s eyes were quite round with interest. Mr Philips was a pretty crummy teacher, sarcastic, dismissive and always too interested in Prissy Andrews to properly teach. If he were put on notice, maybe they’d get a new and better teacher sometime.

“Have you really forgiven Gilbert now Anne?”

“Yes, I have. He was very gallant Di. Almost like a hero in one of our favourite novels, though I’m not sure wading through water is quite as romantic as riding up on a charger.” 

Diana giggled at her memory of Gilbert in the water in his shirt and breeches. “Do you know he swore when I showed him where you were stranded?”

“Did he? What did he say?”

“He said ‘shit’.” Diana mouthed the word instead of saying it, in case Marilla was nearby. 

Anne covered her mouth and giggled hard. “Oh my! Well it was quite the predicament wasn’t it and there was no one else around to help me out. 

Marilla bought the girls up some afternoon tea to share and left them to it. It made her happy to hear the girls’ laughter fill the room. Now that she had an inkling of Anne’s background, she was determined to make her life here in Avonlea as happy as it was possible to be. After about half an hour, she interrupted the merriment and informed Diana that the patient needed to rest. Anne would be returning to school after the weekend and they could catch up then. 

Joe crept in just as Anne was settling back down. “How are you Anne? Are you feeling better?” 

“I am Joe, thank you.” 

“Matthew has been so worried about you. Apparently, you said some things in your delirium that upset him.”

“Yes, so I heard. I’m sorry to have done that. I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Why?”

“Just in case they thought less of me, in case they thought I was trash and they should send me back.”

“Well, have no fear on that score, Anne. Matthew is mad, but not at you. Not at you at all. He’s mad at whoever hurt you. We think Matthew is mild mannered, but I think if he ever met the man who scared you so, he would inflict a grave injury.”

“He would do that for me?”

Joe nodded grimly. “Yes. Without a doubt.”

“I can’t help thinking how very lucky we are Joe. I don’t know where I would have ended up if I had stayed at Hopeless?”

“I know Anne, it was grim, but we’re very fortunate to have been brought here to make a family.”

“We must just make sure they know how appreciative we are, always, Joe.”


	13. The Serpent's Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has a toothache. He visits the dentist - shudder.

The Serpent's Tooth  


Inspired by a couple of modern trips to the dentist recently. I thought about what it would have been like in the 1800s. Sorry to do this to you Joe.

Joe woke up in the night, his jaw was in excruciating agony. He tossed and turned, hoping that lying on that side would soften the pain. It didn't work. He didn't get much more sleep that night, but he didn't want to wake Matthew or Marilla. They worked hard enough as it was and needed their rest. Joe fell asleep from sheer exhaustion just as the first rays of dawn were hitting the farm. The cock crowed as it always did, but it didn't rouse Joe.

It did rouse Marilla and Anne though. It was a normal school day so both women got up; one to complete her chores before school; and the other to put breakfast on. Matthew was already up and milking the cows. When Joe did not appear, Marilla knocked on his door. "Joe. Joe. Joe! Time to get up Joe, you can't sleep in, it's a school day," she walked in to his room and saw him lying in his bed, the blankets disheveled around him. "Looks like a rough night Joe. Are you ill?"

Joe woke up to her peering down at him. "Marwilla, I god a toofay."

"Oh dear, are you in much pain?" Joe nodded. "Open up, let me have a look," she peered into his mouth, but the light was poor. "We'll need to get a better look in brighter light, Joe. Come out to the kitchen so I can see," dutifully he got out of bed, put on his dressing gown and made his way out to the kitchen. Anne looked up in shock, "Why aren't you dressed Joe?"

"Joe is not feeling well, Anne. I think you'll be going to school alone."

"Oh dear, what's the matter?" Anne asked kindly. She adored her brother and was upset to hear that he was unwell.

"I god a toofay, Anh."

As he was holding his jaw and drooling a little, Anne could well believe it.

"Now Joe, just hold your mouth so," Marilla angled his head in the doorway to capture the most light "and I'll have a look." She had a good peer in his mouth, annoyed that her own head created a shadow. She bent and straightened in order to get the best view as he patiently held his mouth open. She handed him her handkerchief when she had finished, to wipe up the drool. "Well I can't see much, but it looks as though you're in severe pain, Joe. I suppose we had better take you to the dentist in town."

Joe shook his head violently. "No Mawrilla, itwll get bedda on its own. I down wanna go to da dentisht."

Joe had had occasion to be seen by a dentist before. At the asylum a dentist had come once a year to examine all the children. He insisted on removing teeth from just about everyone including Joe. All Joe remembered was the pain.

"Joe, you're in agony now. We have to do something to help. You can't go on like this."

"No, no Mawrilla, pwease no. Pwease don make me go."

"I'll not hear another word about it, Joe. I'm taking you to the dentist and that's that."

Joe went back to bed. He was exhausted, he couldn't face breakfast, even though he was hungry.

Once Anne had left for school, Matthew hitched the horse to the buggy and Marilla drove it to town. Joe's pain was intensifying, he couldn't really talk at this point. He just clutched his jaw and moaned.

The dental surgery was located in Carmody. It was a low-lying brick building with the dentist's name on a plate by the front door which when opened led into a waiting room. Marilla spoke to the receptionist and asked for an appointment for Joe. They sat down to wait. Screams could be heard from within and several times Joe made as if to bolt, but each time Marilla stopped him. She wasn't surprised that he was nervous, terrified even, but he was already in distress and she couldn't see it improving on its own. Joe sat there in misery. He was in pain with his tooth and petrified of what lay behind the door.

Presently the dentist appeared, his blood streaked apron advertising the work that he performed.

"Gut morning, how may I be of assistance?"

"It's my son, Joe, here. He has a terrible toothache. Can you help?"

The dentist, Dr Zahn, was German. He had emigrated to Canada years previously. Dentistry was a pretty brutal job, but someone had to do it. Dr Zahn attempted to keep up to date with the latest practices. He had maintained a thick Germanic accent which inspired a mixture of fear and respect in his patients.

"Yess of courrs. Come zis vay, young man. I vill help you."

Reluctantly Joe followed the dentist into the surgery and sat down on his dental chair. It reclined, had a head rest above the back and armrests and small bowl attached to the left armrest. There were various levels and cranks arrayed around the chair. He was dismayed to see the straps on the armrests too.

He looked back at Marilla. "Shall I come too?" she enquired of Dr Zahn.

"Best not. You can vait out zere in ze vaiting rohm."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Joe. I'll be here when it's over."

Joe nodded and apprehensively sat down.

"Now young man, let'z see vat ze problem is."

Dr Zahn strapped Joe into the chair and adjusted it so that Joe was lying flat on his back. He peered into Joe's mouth and immediately identified the problem. "No vonder you are in pain, young man. Zhat toose looks nasty. It vill have to go. Don't vorry, I am up to date vith ze latest methods, zis von't hurt a bit."

Dr Zahn first dabbed some cotton infused with oil of cloves on and around the tooth. Joe squirmed and moaned in agony at the feeling, his tooth was very tender. The dentist was gentle however and it did make the pain abate somewhat. "Now Joe, close your eyez," Dr Zahn found that his patients coped better if they did not witness this next bit.

Taking up his favourite extraction tool, the tooth key, he inserted it horizontally into Joe's mouth, and hooked the claw over the diseased tooth. He then rotated the claw to loosen the tooth and pry it out of the gum. Joe was screaming in agony by this point. His already tender gum was being assaulted by this instrument of torture.

At this juncture Dr Zahn usually applauded himself for having the foresight to tie his patients down, lest they bolt. After about ten minutes, the tooth finally gave up the fight and fell into Joe's mouth. Dr Zahn deftly whisked it out and told Joe to open his mouth again.

Marilla was sitting outside in the waiting room, she went visibly pale at the sound of Joe's screams and on several occasions nearly ran into rescue him. She was mightly relieved to hear Joe's voice after about ten minutes.

"So, that's it?"

"Ya, zhat's it, your diseased toose. Do you vant to keep it as a souvenir?"

Joe looked at it warily, "No, I don't think so."

"Very vell." Dr Zahn tossed it into the bin. "Here, vash your mouse out here and spit zere," he pointed to the small bowl attached to the armrest.

He walked out to the door and flung it open declaring "It is all done. He should be fine zoon, no hard food for a couple of dayz zo. He can vash his mouse out vith salt vater several timz a day. You may pay my receptionist."

Marilla gathered a shell-shocked Joe, still clasping his jaw, into her arms, paid the lady and they stumbled out into the street.

Once they got home, she put Joe back to bed and went to prepare some salt water for him. She sat with him while he swilled and spat and sat with the bowl in her lap.

"Well that was quite the adventure. I must say it was hard to sit in the waiting room listening to you within."

"It wasn't much fun within either," Joe agreed, privately thinking that next time he'd mask the pain. Anything to avoid a repeat visit to terrifying Dr Zahn.

A/N The Tooth Key was real, you can google it. Once you have done that, go and kiss your dentist and give thanks for the excellent dental care we mostly enjoy now.


	14. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children organise a surprise party for Marilla.

Matthew had confided to Joe over the flank of a cow one day that Marilla’s birthday was going to be on a Saturday next month. She usually ignored it, believing such fripperies to be nonsense. 

Joe had told Anne about it and not surprisingly Anne’s reaction was quite the opposite. “Joe” she went into raptures “we can hold a surprise party for her!”

“Take it easy Anne. Just think, how we can manage that.”

“It’ll be easy. I’ll do the baking at Diana’s and we’ll ask Mrs Lynde. She’ll provide some treats too. It won’t be large, just us four, Diana and the Lyndes. You can play the fiddle. Do you know many tunes yet? Oh! I’ve nothing to wear, bother.” Anne’s mind went into overdrive as she mapped the afternoon out. 

As the day approached Joe asked Anne what part she wanted him to play. “You have to get Marilla out of the way for about an hour while Diana and I set up the house.”

“How am I supposed to manage that?” Joe’s imagination failed him.

“I dunno, just take her for a walk or something. Tell her you have something you need to discuss. Think of something, Joe. Use your imagination.” If you have one, she muttered to herself. Honestly did she have to think of every little thing around here?

At 1.30pm Joe walked into the kitchen to find Marilla just washing up the last of the lunch things. “Um, Marilla, it’s such a lovely day. Seems a pity to waste it doing housework.” 

Marilla looked up at him surprised. She had a lovely day of sweeping and mopping planned, where was the waste in that? It was such a satisfying chore. 

“Why don’t we two go for a walk?”

“A walk, Joe?”

“Yes, I have something I want to discuss with you.” 

“Very well then. Let me get my shawl.” 

They strolled along the road, Marilla’s arm in his, as he played the gentleman. She glanced across at him “Why Joe, you’re nearly as tall as I am now. You’re growing up.”

“Must be all the delicious food you’re feeding me, Marilla. I really am very obliged that you adopted me.” 

“It is absolutely our pleasure, Joe.” Marilla thought back to the quiet house of barely a year ago and inwardly shuddered. She and Matthew hadn’t even known what they were missing out on. “What was it you wanted to discuss?” 

Oh, yes, that. Joe’s mind went blank. “Well, it’s just, just that well I ...”

Marilla looked confused, “I thought you wanted to discuss something important? Not that this walk isn’t pleasant, you understand. I should get out of the house more often I suppose. Make the most of this lovely fall weather before winter hits.” 

Weather, he could ask about the weather. “How cold does it get here?”

“Well it does get pretty chilly. Colder than the town I guess. All those houses together probably provide a bit of warmth. Around Avonlea it can get down to ten below. Green Gables is well built though, we stay warm enough inside. It’s a chilly walk to school though.” 

Joe shuddered, it was a bit colder than he was used to. “But, surely that’s not what you had to discuss?”

“No, it’s just.” He thought desperately, his fingers fiddling in his pocket. The fiddle! “It’s just I’ve been thinking about my fiddle. How would it be if I found a job playing the fiddle sometime?” 

“I think that sounds like an excellent plan Joe.” Marilla was still suspicious. If Joe just wanted to go for a walk, why make up such a spurious excuse? Maybe it was just an adolescent boy thing?

“Yes, I thought I could bring in a little extra money for the household, especially since we know I can’t help out at harvest.” Joe’s nose tickled a bit at the memory of his terrible hay fever.

“Sounds like an excellent plan. Do you want me to ask around a bit? I know a few musicians in town.”

“Yes please, Marilla.”

They had been strolling along for about half an hour by now, so perhaps it would be alright to stroll slowly home. Joe was in no hurry.

Back at Green Gables party preparation was in full swing. Anne and Diana had baked a cake at the Barry’s the previous day, a triple layer chocolate cake. It was a bit lop-sided and Anne was concerned that the top layer might slip off the bottom two, but she hoped it would be delicious enough. 

Diana had festooned streamers about the kitchen and parlour. Anne had found every flower within a half hour radius of the house and arranged them in all the vases she could lay her hands upon. 

They had raided the pantry and found the raspberry cordial and the red currant wine for the adults. Mr and Mrs Lynde had been invited and worded up. Rachel never liked keeping secrets from anyone, least of all Marilla, but even she understood the importance on this occasion. She had provided ginger snaps and raspberry tarts for the afternoon tea and she had been creating a beautiful gift for Marilla to present to her later. 

Matthew was inside, all spruced up and now acting as look out. Anne was hopping about making finishing touches to the arrangement. She was wearing her brown dress. It wasn’t beautiful, and it lacked puffed sleeves, but it would have to do. 

“I see them, here they come.” Matthew whispered. Everyone ducked down behind some item of furniture, except Rachel who wasn’t spry enough, so she just hid behind the kitchen door. 

Joe led Marilla back to the door and they walked in. “What’s all…”

“Surprise!” 

“Surprise!” 

“Happy Birthday Marilla!”

Marilla was so shocked; her hands flew up to her face and she burst into tears.

This was not the reaction Anne was aiming for, she stood looking forlorn. 

Rachel had an inkling. “Come now dear, just sit down in the parlour.” Marilla allowed herself to be led in and sat down on the sofa. 

“It’s just, it’s just.” Tears traced down her face. “No one. Ever. No one.” She sobbed.

“I think she’s overwhelmed with happiness, Anne.” Matthew explained. 

Marilla nodded. “Here’s a cup of tea for you dear.” Rachel handed her a hot drink. “Anne organised the whole thing for you. She wanted to give you a nice surprise.”

A teary Marilla looked up at Anne and sobbed “Th…an…k … y…ou.”

Anne sat next to her on the sofa and hugged her. “I’m sorry you’re upset.” 

Marilla looked at her through her teary eyes. “I’m not upset I’m happy. Anne, no one has ever thrown a surprise party for me, ever. In fact, I had forgotten it was my birthday. We don’t usually acknowledge it. I suppose you revealed the date, Matthew?” 

He nodded. “I thought for once we could acknowledge it, now that we have someone to celebrate it with.” 

Hip Hip Hooray

It was a merry afternoon and evening. The birthday cake was delicious. As Anne had anticipated the top tier did fall off, but everyone laughed and enjoyed it regardless. The lack of architectural stability did not affect the taste. 

Rachel presented Marilla with her gift. Marilla sat down on the sofa and reverently took the beautiful package on her lap. It was wrapped in gorgeous paper and tied with a bow. Inside she was delighted to find a new shawl which Rachel had been knitting all month. “It’s so soft. Thank you, my dearest friend, I shall treasure it.”

“Just make sure you wear it. It should keep you warm in the months to come.”

At that small break in proceedings Joe took up his fiddle and began to play a soft tune he had been practising for some time. It provided a lovely background to the festivities. Next, he upped the tempo and Thomas Lynde stood up and asked Marilla for her hand in the dance. 

“Why thank you, Thomas. I would be delighted.”

They were joined by Anne and Joe, Rachel and Matthew. Diana looked on laughing and clapping time with the music. She had a turn later as everyone changed partners. 

Later as people lounged around filling small gaps with tasty treats and sipping on which ever red drink was best suited to them. Marilla confided in Anne “This was just the most gorgeous treat, Anne. I’m sorry for my initial reaction. I suppose I surprised you.” 

Anne grinned, “You sure did. I didn’t expect my usually fearless mother to burst into tears.” 


End file.
